Strange Encounters
by Nachteulchen
Summary: Begegnungen zwischen Mycroft Holmes und Greg Lestrade. Mal mehr und mal weniger merkwürdig und immer interessanter werdend. Ein Kapitel pro Episode von Sherlock.
1. Chapter 1

Kopfschüttelnd blickte Gregory Lestrade Sherlock und seinem Begleiter hinterher. Sherlock hatte davon geredet, dass er etwas wegen der Miete mit ihm besprechen müsse. Sollte es sich also um einen Mitbewohner handeln? Der arme Mann. Da würde etwas auf ihn zukommen. Ob ihm klar war, worauf er sich da eingelassen hatte? Und wie war er nur an Sherlock geraten? Aber ganz offensichtlich schien er diesem gut zu tun, denn Sherlock wirkte erstaunlich menschlich und beinahe schon fröhlich, als er mit ihm redete. Man durfte also gespannt sein.

Lestrade wollte gerade wieder ins Gebäude gehen, um zu sehen, ob die Leiche des Serienmörders bereit zum Abtransport war, als er den Mann mit dem Regenschirm bemerkte, mit dem Sherlock und sein Begleiter – er musste unbedingt herausfinden, wie sein Name war – kurz einige Worte wechselten. Alle zuvor dagewesene Freundlichkeit wich bei dieser Unterhaltung aus Sherlocks Zügen und auch der Mann mit dem Schirm schien nicht übermäßig emotional, sondern eher unnahbar und geheimnisvoll. Neugierig und ein wenig verärgert darüber, dass er hier herumschnüffelte, schritt Lestrade auf ihn zu, sobald Sherlock außer Hörweite war.

„Entschuldigen Sie!", sprach er ihn an, indem er alles an Autorität in seine Stimme legte, was er aufbringen konnte. „Würden Sie sich bitte entfernen!? Es handelt sich hier um einen Tatort. Es gibt nichts zu sehen und ich verbitte mir, dass Sie meine Zeugen mit Fragen belästigen. Wenn Sie von der Presse sind, warten Sie gefälligst die Konferenz am…"

„Aha", unterbrach der Mann ihn und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade, nehme ich an. Wie schön, dass wir uns endlich einmal persönlich kennen lernen."

Lestrade blickte skeptisch und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust. Woher wusste dieser Kerl, wer er war?

„Und Sie sind?", fragte er. Der Fremde lächelte.

„Holmes. Mycroft Holmes."

„Oh", sagte Lestrade. Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf und er ergriff die ihm dargebotene Hand. „Guten Abend, Mr. Holmes. Entschuldigen Sie meinen Auftritt, aber Sie wissen schon: Journalisten…" Er hob entschuldigend die Achseln. Mycroft nickte zustimmend und Amüsement spielte um seine Augen.

„Die sind allerdings nicht immer die einfachsten Zeitgenossen und es ist von Vorteil, wenn man sich gegen sie zu wehren weiß."

Lestrade zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass dieser Mann genau wusste, wie man sich Journalisten – oder andere ungeliebte Mitmenschen – vom Hals hielt. Dem Wenigen zufolge, was er über Mycroft Holmes wusste, sollte man sich jedenfalls besser nicht mit ihm anlegen. Vor ein paar Jahren, kurz nachdem er Sherlock kennen gelernt hatte, hatte er auch zum ersten Mal von dem älteren Holmes gehört. Dieser hatte Sherlock einen Platz in einer renommierten Klinik besorgt, als es Greg endlich gelungen war, Sherlock zu einem Entzug zu überreden. Sie hatten damals ein oder zwei Mal in Kontakt gestanden, was jedoch immer über Holmes' Sekretärin gelaufen war. Persönlich hatten sie sich bis zum heutigen Abend noch nicht getroffen und Greg war entsprechend überrascht.

„Was führt Sie hierher?", fragte er deshalb. „Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sherlock jetzt auch noch seinen großen Bruder mit zu einem Fall nimmt, wo er doch schon eine Begleitung hat."

Mycroft wiegte seinen Regenschirm von einer Hand in die andere.

„Glauben Sie mir, Inspector. Sherlock hat mich nicht eingeladen. Manchmal jedoch fühle ich mich verpflichtet, persönlich ein Auge auf ihn zu halten."

Greg wusste nur zu gut, was Mycroft meinte. Mitunter brachte Sherlock sich einfach in die unmöglichsten Situationen – was der heutige Abend ja wieder einmal bewiesen hatte – und auch er hatte sich schon oft um ihn gesorgt. Da ging es Mycroft Holmes vermutlich nicht anders.

„Naja", meinte er. „Aber es scheint ja, als hätten wir neuerdings noch jemanden, der auf Ihren Bruder aufpasst."

„Sie meinen Dr. Watson? Da könnten Sie durchaus Recht haben."

Greg wollte sich weiter nach diesem ominösen Doktor erkundigen und fragen, wo dieser so plötzlich herkam, als Sergeant Donovan nach ihm rief:

„Chef, wir bräuchten Sie hier mal."

Greg gab ihr mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass er verstanden hatte, und blickte seinen Gesprächspartner bedauernd an. Mycroft lächelte.

„Nun, dann will ich Sie nicht weiter aufhalten.", sagte er und reichte Greg zum Abschied noch einmal die Hand. „Auf Wiedersehen, Inspector."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Holmes."

Greg sah noch zu, wie Mycroft in seinen Wagen stieg und blickte dem Auto hinterher, bis es in der Nacht verschwunden war. Er fragte sich, weshalb Sherlock, wenn überhaupt, nur abfällig von seinem Bruder sprach. Ihm war er eigentlich sehr sympathisch erschienen. Greg zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Im Gebäude wartete ja noch Sally mit dem toten Taxifahrer auf ihn.

…

Mycroft indessen saß auf der Rückbank seines Wagens und ließ sich nach Hause chauffieren. Er sah aus dem Fenster, nahm jedoch kaum etwas von dem nächtlichen London wahr, das mit seinem Mischmasch aus alten und neuen Gebäuden, tausend Lichtern und einigen Nachtschwärmern an ihm vorbeizog. In Gedanken war er noch bei dem kurzen Gespräch, das er gerade mit dem Inspector geführt hatte. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass Lestrade ein kompetenter Polizist war und obendrein ein anständiger Mensch – schließlich hatte er maßgeblich dazu beigetragen, dass Sherlock heute clean war und noch immer beschäftigte er ihn regelmäßig. Mycroft hatte Lestrade damals überprüfen lassen: er hatte eine lupenreine Vergangenheit und nichts an ihm war Mycroft interessant vorgekommen oder hatte ihn aufhorchen lassen. Umso überraschter war er nun über ihre erste Begegnung, denn Lestrade hatte einen bleibenden Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen. Nur wenige Menschen schafften dies und kaum jemand konnte Mycroft innerhalb weniger Minuten imponieren. Und heute war das gleich zweimal geschehen, wenn auch aus völlig anderen Gründen. Dieser Dr. Watson war trotz seiner Kriegsvergangenheit sowie psychischen und familiären Problemen nicht unterzukriegen. Er hatte Mut und Loyalität gezeigt, war besonnen und zumindest halbwegs intelligent. Und offensichtlich war er gut für Sherlock. Jeder, der seinem Bruder gut tat, hatte vor ihm, Mycroft, nichts zu befürchten. Aber Lestrade? Was war das Besondere an ihm gewesen?

Sicher, er war ebenfalls eine wichtige Person für Sherlock und dieser hatte ihm viel zu verdanken. Abgesehen davon jedoch? War er recht gewöhnlich gewesen. Mycroft hatte ihm mit einem Blick angesehen, dass er in Chelsea wohnte, Vater zweier Kinder war und dass es um seine Ehe zurzeit nicht gerade bestens bestellt war. Die letzte Nacht hatte er offenkundig nicht zu Hause verbracht, sondern im Büro. All das war für einen Detective Inspector keinesfalls ungewöhnlich. Und dennoch: irgendetwas an Gregory Lestrade war anders, vielleicht sogar _‚besonders'_. Jedenfalls hatte er Mycrofts Aufmerksamkeit erregt und Mycroft musste sich mit einem leisen Seufzer eingestehen, dass er noch keine Ahnung hatte, weshalb.

Er holte sein Mobiltelefon hervor. Er hatte seine Assistentin bereits nach Hause geschickt, doch bevor sie endgültig Feierabend machen konnte, musste sie noch etwas für ihn erledigen.

„Anthea, ich benötige alle Informationen über Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade."

„Lestrade? In Ordnung, Sir. Ich schicke Ihnen eine E-Mail. Soll ich eine Überwachung in die Wege leiten?"

Mycroft zögerte einen Moment. Das könnte interessant und … aufschlussreich sein. Doch eigentlich gab es überhaupt keinen Grund für eine Überwachung, was Mycroft andererseits noch nie hatte aufhalten können.

„Sir?" Anthea wollte eine Antwort und so sagte Mycroft schließlich: „Nein. Nein, ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein. Nur die Daten, die wir haben, danke."


	2. Chapter 2

„Sherlock!", rief John von der Tür aus. „Ich bin mal für eine Weile weg. Bitte versuche, die Küche nicht vollends zu demolieren, ja!?"

Statt eine Antwort zu geben, brummte Sherlock nur etwas Unverständliches, zog eine Schutzbrille auf und hielt ein Reagenzglas in die Flamme des Bunsenbrenners. Am Morgen hatte er zunächst Säure verschüttet und so die Tischplatte ruiniert und dann beinahe einen Stuhl in Brand gesetzt. John brauchte jetzt eine Pause und hoffte sehr, dass das Haus noch stehen würde, wenn er zurückkam.

Draußen war es angenehm warm und er beschloss, zu Fuß bis zum Piccadilly zu laufen und dort ein bisschen in den Geschäften zu stöbern. Er könnte sich mal wieder nach ein paar neuen CDs umsehen. Weit kam er jedoch nicht, denn noch bevor 221B außer Sichtweite war, hielt ein schwarzer Wagen neben ihm am Straßenrand und Anthea stieg aus.

„Verdammt, warum kann Mycroft mich nicht einfach anrufen? Er hat doch meine Nummer.", murrte John, stieg aber ein. Gegen den Befehl eines Holmes konnte man sich ohnehin nicht wehren.

Wenigstens trafen sie sich diesmal nicht in einem verlassenen Fabrikgebäude, sondern in Mycrofts Büro. Oder in einem davon, denn John vermutete, dass Sherlocks Bruder wohl verschiedene Räumlichkeiten für verschiedene Zwecke besaß.

„John. Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind.", begrüßte Mycroft ihn.

„Mir blieb ja kaum etwas anderes übrig.", erwiderte John und ließ sich – ohne auf eine Aufforderung zu warten – auf einem Stuhl vor Mycrofts Schreibtisch nieder. Mycroft kommentierte dies lediglich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und erkundigte sich dann:

„Wie geht es Sherlock?"

„Warum fragen Sie ihn nicht einfach selbst?"

„Weil ich keine ernstzunehmende Antwort erhalten würde. Also?"  
John erkannte in Mycrofts Blick, dass es ihm wirklich nur darum ging, sich zu versichern, ob mit seinem Bruder alles in Ordnung war, also sagte er:

„Gut. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, geht es ihm gut. Er langweilt sich zwar ein wenig, denn seit der Geschichte mit der chinesischen Schmugglerbande hatte er keinen richtigen Fall mehr, aber er nutzt die Zeit für Experimente."

„Sehr zu Ihrem Leidwesen, wie ich vermute!?"

„Naja, es ist nicht sonderlich schön, wenn Sherlock mit Schwefel hantiert und die Wohnung tagelang nach faulen Eiern stinkt. Aber solange er das Haus nicht abfackelt…"

Kurz flackerte ein amüsiertes Grinsen über Mycrofts Gesicht und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte John sich, was wohl für ein Mensch hinter der Maske Mycroft Holmes steckte. Sherlock hatte er inzwischen zu lesen gelernt, ein wenig jedenfalls. Aber Mycroft war und blieb fast immer ein undurchsichtiges Rätsel für ihn. Deshalb überraschte ihn auch die nächste Frage:

„Und wie geht es Ihnen und Miss Sawyer? Wie ich hörte, ist Ihre Begegnung mit dem Schwarzen Lotus nicht gerade angenehm verlaufen?"

Woher zum Teufel wusste Mycroft von Sarah? Hatte er etwa immer noch nicht aufgegeben, ihn und Sherlock zu überwachen und ihr Privatleben auszuspionieren?

„Seien Sie nicht so überrascht.", sagte Mycroft, als hätte er Johns Gedanken gelesen. „Ich lese Ihren Blog."

John war sich zwar sicher, dass dies nicht Mycrofts einzige Informationsquelle war, aber trotzdem antwortete er:

„Nun, dann werden Sie ja auch wissen, dass mit uns beiden alles in Ordnung ist. Sherlock war ja rechtzeitig zur Stelle…"

„…und hat die Aufräumarbeiten für Scotland Yard übrig gelassen.", warf Mycroft ein, als John keine Anstalten machte, weiter zu sprechen. „Inspector Lestrade wird sicher zufrieden gewesen sein, dass man Shan doch noch gefunden hat!?"

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Lebend wäre sie nützlicher gewesen. Aber immerhin." Er schmunzelte. „Es hat sich allerdings ein kleiner Fehler in Ihren Informationen eingeschlichen, Mycroft. Lestrade hatte mit diesem Fall nämlich gar nichts zu tun."

„Nicht? Nun, ich war der Auffassung, er sei der einzige, der es über sich bringt, mit Sherlock zusammenzuarbeiten."

John grinste. „Tja, diesmal war er aber nicht da. Er war im Urlaub mit seiner Frau. Sherlock hat Inspector Dimmock aber recht schnell davon überzeugt, dass er ohne einen Consulting Detective völlig aufgeschmissen ist.", erzählte er.

„Dimmock?", fragte Mycroft abwesend nach und machte sich eine Notiz – auf der Manschette seines Hemdes, wie es aussah. Aber John musste sich wohl verguckt haben, denn auf eine solch absurde Idee konnte doch noch nicht einmal Mycroft kommen. Oder?

John seufzte. „Warum kommen Sie nicht einfach ab und zu in die Baker Street, wenn Sie wissen wollen, wie es uns geht, Mycroft? Dann müssten Sie mich nicht immer entführen lassen."

Mycroft bedachte ihn mit einem falschen Lächeln. „Vielleicht werde ich es in Erwägung ziehen. Kann ich Sie irgendwo hinfahren lassen?"

Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und für John war klar, dass das Gespräch beendet war. Kopfschüttelnd verließ er das Büro, machte sich auf den Weg in die Stadt und fragte sich, was er jetzt Außergewöhnliches hatte erzählen können, das eine solche Unterhaltung nötig gemacht hatte.

…

Nachdem John sein Büro verlassen hatte, setzte Mycroft sich wieder und legte nachdenklich die Fingerspitzen aneinander. Seit dieser Watson sich die Wohnung mit seinem Bruder teilte, war es wirklich einfacher geworden, ein Auge auf Sherlock zu haben. Und John hatte anscheinend tatsächlich einen guten Einfluss auf ihn. Es war schon länger nicht vorgekommen, dass Sherlock keine größeren Dummheiten anstellte, wenn er gerade nicht an einem Fall arbeitete. Dann war da noch dieser Inspector Dimmock, ein weiterer Beamter des Yards, der Sherlock von nun an vielleicht in seine Arbeit mit einbeziehen würde. Selbstverständlich würde Mycroft ihn noch überprüfen lassen müssen, doch das war nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Interessanter war da schon Johns Reaktion auf die Erwähnung seiner neuen Bekanntschaft gewesen. Mycroft war sich sicher, dass die Verbindung zu Miss Sawyer nicht lange halten würde – gute Nachrichten für seinen Bruder.

Ganz nebenbei war es ihm auch noch gelungen, sich unauffällig nach dem Befinden von Inspector Lestrade zu erkundigen. Es war fast schon erstaunlich, dass John tatsächlich von einer Lücke in seinen Informationen ausgegangen war. Aber wie auch immer, anscheinend hatte der Inspector es geschafft, seine Ehe wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen.

Das Gespräch mit John hatte also eigentlich ausschließlich gute Neuigkeiten gebracht.

Trotzdem war Mycroft mit dem Ergebnis nicht gänzlich zufrieden, ohne festmachen zu können, woran genau das lag. Ein für ihn höchst seltenes und äußerst unbefriedigendes Gefühl.

…

Zur gleichen Zeit saß Gregory Lestrade bei einem Becher Kaffee und einem Donut in der Kantine des Yard. Er brauchte einfach mal eine kleine Pause von dem ganzen Papierkram, der sich während seiner kurzen Abwesenheit angesammelt hatte. Kaum war er mal ein paar Tage nicht da, ließ Sherlock einen chinesischen Schmugglerring auffliegen. Das war ganz schön spektakulär. Als Inspector Dimmock ihm davon berichtet hatte, war Greg fast schon ein klein wenig neidisch auf seinen Kollegen gewesen. Die ganze Aktion war sicher um einiges aufregender und netter gewesen, als die Woche, die er mit seiner Frau an der Küste verbracht hatte. Sie hatten es zwar geschafft, sich nicht die Köpfe einzuschlagen, aber wirklich näher gekommen waren sie sich auch nicht. Irgendwie war das eine ziemlich vertrackte Situation, in der sie sich da befanden und Greg hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie es mit ihnen weiter gehen würde…


	3. Chapter 3

Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und finsterer Miene stand Lestrade neben den Gleisen und blickte auf die Leiche hinab. Es handelte sich um einen jungen Mann, Andrew West, mit einer üblen Kopfwunde, die durchaus als Todesursache in Frage kam, soweit Greg das beurteilen konnte. Es sah alles danach aus, als wäre er am Vorabend aus einem vorbeifahrenden Zug gefallen, gesprungen oder gestoßen worden. Die Forensiker würden ja wohl in der Lage sein, das herauszufinden. Wo steckten die überhaupt? Greg blickte sich um. Außer ihm selbst und den Streifenpolizisten, die von einem Gleisarbeiter über den Fund der Leiche informiert worden waren, war noch niemand am Tatort eingetroffen.

Ein Sergeant lehnte an seinem Wagen, während sein Kollege darin saß und telefonierte. Verärgert eilte Greg zu ihnen hinüber und sagte ungehalten:

„Was stehen Sie hier so herum? Schon mal was davon gehört, den Tatort abzusperren? Und wo bleibt eigentlich der Rest? Muss man denn hier alles alleine machen?"

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir." Der Polizist hatte einen Schritt auf Greg zu gemacht. „Ich habe die Spurensicherung bereits informiert, doch es ist gerade erst halb fünf am Morgen und dann kam noch dieser Anruf rein…"

Greg bereute es schon, den jungen Kollegen, so zurechtgewiesen zu haben. Das war nicht fair gewesen, denn er konnte schließlich nichts für seine schlechte Laune. Er warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Welcher Anruf?", erkundigte er sich.

In diesem Moment stieg der andere Polizist aus dem Wagen. „Inspector Lestrade", sagte er, „wir sind vorerst von dem Fall abgezogen, wie es aussieht. Es wird gleich ein Mitarbeiter der Regierung kommen und Sie über alles Weitere informieren."

Na wunderbar! Greg seufzte genervt. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Es war ja noch nicht genug, dass er sich gestern Abend wieder einmal stundenlang mit seiner Frau gestritten, dann auf dem viel zu kleinen Sofa übernachtet hatte und um vier in der Frühe schon wieder zu einem Tatort gerufen worden war. Nein, jetzt tanzte hier auch noch so ein Regierungsfuzzi an und nahm ihm den Fall gleich wieder ab. Als wäre er nicht kompetent genug, auch eine Angelegenheit, die der Geheimhaltung bedurfte, aufzuklären. Und wahrscheinlich würde er bei seinem Glück jetzt auch noch eine halbe Ewigkeit warten müssen, bis dieser Herr einzutreffen gedachte.

Aber da hatte Greg sich geirrt, denn es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis mehrere Wagen vorfuhren. Sofort begann ein emsiges Treiben: der Tatort wurde – endlich – abgesperrt, ein Forensik-Team nahm sich Wests Leiche an und ein Fotograf lief mit einer Kamera umher. Greg kannte dieses Spiel und beobachtete lieber den letzten Wagen, in dem er den Beamten vermutete, mit dem er sich gleich rumärgern durfte. Ein großer Mann stieg aus, der seine Mitarbeiter sogleich mit diversen Aufgaben zu versorgen schien. Seine ganze Haltung drückte Missfallen aus, das noch dadurch unterstrichen wurde, dass er energisch mit einem Regenschirm in alle möglichen Richtungen deutete, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen. Dann drehte der Mann sich um und Gregs Miene hellte sich auf, als er sah, dass es sich um Mycroft Holmes handelte. Mr. Holmes ließ seinen Blick suchend umher wandern und Erkennen spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wider, als er Greg bemerkte. Lächelnd kam er zu ihm herüber und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Guten Morgen, Inspector Lestrade."

„Mr. Holmes."

„Was für ein glücklicher Zufall, dass gerade Sie hier sind. Das dürfte die ganze Sache ein wenig einfacher gestalten."

„Ja. Was genau ist hier eigentlich los?"

„Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte für einen Moment. Ich werde Ihnen gleich alles erklären." Und damit ging Holmes hinüber zu seinen Mitarbeitern, denen er noch einige Anweisungen gab. Dann ließ er seinen Blick über die Leiche schweifen. Obwohl der ältere Holmes so anders zu sein schien als Sherlock, dachte Greg in diesem Moment, dass eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zwischen den Brüdern unverkennbar war.

Es dauerte tatsächlich nur einen Augenblick bis Holmes wieder bei ihm stand. „So", sagte er, „jetzt dürften meine Leute ohne mich klarkommen."

„Und ich werde hier auch nicht mehr gebraucht?", erkundigte Greg sich.

„Ähm, nein. Sehen Sie, es ist so…" Doch Greg unterbrach ihn.

„Wissen Sie, Mr. Holmes, ich habe noch nicht gefrühstückt." Wie zur Bestätigung knurrte Gregs Magen. „Gleich um die Ecke ist ein kleines Café, das um diese Zeit schon auf hat. Hätten Sie wohl etwas dagegen, mir die Sache dort zu erklären?"

Er hatte einfach keine Lust mehr, länger an einem Tatort herumzustehen, an dem er nicht gebraucht wurde, und sah Holmes erwartungsvoll an.

…

Für einen Moment war Mycroft perplex. Es gab so wenige Menschen, die ihn überraschen konnten, und mit dieser Reaktion des Inspectors hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Nun, ich frequentiere für Gewöhnlich keine Cafés.", begann er. „Aber warum nicht mal eine Ausnahme machen?"

Inspector Lestrade nickte erfreut und ging voran. Mycroft bedeutete seiner Assistentin mit einem Wink, dass sie vorerst nicht benötigt wurde, und fand sich keine zehn Minuten später in einem gemütlichen Café wieder.

„Suchen Sie uns schon mal einen Platz aus. Ich gehe kurz bestellen. Was möchten Sie denn?"

„Nur einen Kaffee, danke.", sagte Mycroft, was der Inspector lediglich mit einem skeptischen Blick quittierte, ehe er an die Theke ging. Mycroft wählte indessen einen Tisch in einer Ecke am Fenster. Eine alte Gewohnheit, denn von dort hatte man sowohl den Innenraum als auch die Straße im Blick, was sich jedoch um diese Uhrzeit als völlig überflüssig erwies, da noch so gut wie nichts los war. Mycroft legte seinen Mantel ab und setzte sich. Es musste mindestens vier Jahre her sein, dass er das letzte Mal in einem Café gewesen war, und die Situation war ein wenig ungewohnt. Er blickte zu Lestrade hinüber. Dieser musste gerade einen Witz gemacht haben, denn die Bedienung lachte fröhlich, als sie ihm ein voll beladenes Tablett reichte, welches er in Richtung Tisch balancierte. Mycroft erhob sich wieder, um von einem Wagen gleich neben der Theke Besteck und Servietten zu holen. Als sie sich schließlich am Tisch gegenüber saßen, schob Lestrade Mycroft einen Teller hin.

„Ich habe Ihnen noch einen Donut mitgebracht."

„Und sogar einen mit Schokoladenglasur.", stellte Mycroft fest, dem schon beim Anblick des Gebäcks das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief.

„Und mit Vanillefüllung.", fügte der Inspector hinzu und bestrich sich einen Toast mit Butter. „Sehr zu empfehlen. Und falls Sie Rührei möchten, bedienen Sie sich."

„Danke, Inspector.", sagte Mycroft und rührte Zucker in seinen Kaffee.

„Lassen Sie doch das Inspector. Ich bin Greg."

„Mycroft."

„Gut, Mycroft. Dann erzählen Sie doch mal, weshalb wir vom Yard nicht gut genug sind, den Fall West zu übernehmen.", sagte Greg mit vollem Mund. Mycroft lächelte über diese Formulierung.

„Viel kann ich Ihnen dazu leider nicht sagen. Die Anordnung kam von weiter oben. Vielleicht nur so viel, dass West in einer Entwicklungsabteilung unserer Regierung tätig und im Besitz bedeutender Dokumente war, über deren Verbleib wir zur Zeit noch im Dunkeln tappen."

„So wichtig?"

„Oberste Geheimhaltung, fürchte ich."

Gregory schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.

„Sagen Sie mal: was genau ist eigentlich Ihre Aufgabe? Ich meine, Sherlock zufolge sind Sie ja nicht nur die rechte und linke Hand des Premierministers, sondern auch noch regelmäßig bei der Queen zum Tee…"

„Ach was", erwiderte Mycroft und wischte sich Donutkrümel vom Mund, „mein Bruder übertreibt wie immer maßlos. Ich habe nur einen kleinen unbedeutenden Posten inne." Sein Gegenüber grinste und Mycroft war völlig klar, dass Gregory genau wusste, dass sein Posten nicht ganz so unbedeutend war, wie er gerne vorgab.

„Wie auch immer. Bei uns im Yard eilt Ihnen Ihr Ruf jedenfalls voraus."

Mycroft zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ist das so?", fragte er amüsiert. „Dabei bemühe ich mich doch immer, das zu bewahren, was man landläufig unter Zurückhaltung und einem unauffälligen Profil versteht."

Einige Male war er bei Ermittlungen, in die die Regierung sich eingeschaltet hatte, mit Mitarbeitern des Yards aneinander geraten. Er konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, dass einige von ihnen nicht sonderlich gut auf ihn zu sprechen waren. Doch er war Mycroft Holmes und kannte den wunden Punkt eines jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Entsprechend dürfte Gregory bei seinen Erkundigungen – oh, er hatte versucht, mehr über ihn herauszufinden! – auf nicht allzu viel gestoßen sein.

„Was erzählt man sich denn über mich?"

„Tja", Gregory lächelte, "es gelingt Ihnen recht gut, bei Ihrem geheimnisvollen Profil zu bleiben. Alles, was man hört, sind einige wenige Stimmen hinter vorgehaltener Hand und diese sind einhellig der Meinung, dass Sie unausstehlich seien und höchst gefährlich. Angeblich soll man sich vor Ihnen ihn Acht nehmen!?"

„Und dennoch sitzen Sie hier mit mir.", stellte Mycroft fest. Für einen langen Moment blickte Gregory ihn an, ehe er sagte: „Ja, ich bilde mir lieber selbst eine Meinung über Menschen."

Das gefiel Mycroft, denn es entsprach auch seiner Vorgehensweise.

„Und zu welchem Ergebnis sind Sie gekommen?"

„Sonderlich Angst einflößend finde ich Sie jedenfalls nicht.", grinste der Inspector. „Und bislang bin ich immer ganz gut mit meiner Menschenkenntnis gefahren. Man sollte einfach nicht blind auf das Urteil Anderer vertrauen. … Es sei denn, er ist Ihr Bruder.", fügte er nach einer kleinen Pause noch hinzu. Mycroft quittierte das mit einem kurzen Auflachen.

„In manchen Fällen sollte man selbst Sherlocks Urteil nicht blind vertrauen."

„So?"

„Sie sind beispielsweise eine sehr viel angenehmere Gesellschaft, als Sherlock einen stets glauben macht, und auch wesentlich weniger unfähig." Aus dem Mund eines Holmes konnte man das durchaus als Kompliment auffassen.

„Ist das so?", fragte Gregory dann auch erfreut. Doch seine Miene verfinsterte sich schnell wieder und kurz huschte ein trauriger Schatten über sein Gesicht. „Na, wenigstens einer, der so denkt.", meinte er, brachte in halbherziges Lächeln zustande und trank den Rest seines Kaffees. Mycroft zögerte einen Augenblick. Er war sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher, ob sein Gegenüber gewillt war, das Thema zu vertiefen. Schließlich fragte er jedoch: „Ihre Frau?"

Gregory lachte kurz freudlos auf. „Gibt es irgendwas, das ein Holmes nicht weiß?" Mycroft zuckte daraufhin nur mit den Schultern und registrierte erleichtert, dass Gregory keineswegs verärgert wirkte, trotz dieser sehr persönlichen Frage.

„Sie betrügt mich.", stellte er mit sachlicher Stimme fest. „Aber das wirklich Schlimme ist, dass sie meint, mich für dumm verkaufen zu können. Sie verletzt und hintergeht mich nicht nur, sie beleidigt auch meine Intelligenz. Und unsere Familie."

Mycroft beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Gregory wirkte ein wenig überrascht, selbst so klare Worte gefunden zu haben. Vermutlich wurde er sich gerade zum ersten Mal richtig bewusst, was die Affären seiner Frau wirklich für ihn bedeuteten. Für Mycroft gab es nur eine logische Vorgehensweise.

„Warum trennen Sie sich nicht von ihr? Ziehen einen Schlussstrich?"

Gregory sah ihn erstaunt an und Mycroft wurde klar, dass er – wie es in ihrer Familie so oft der Fall war – den menschlichen, emotionalen Faktor nicht bedacht hatte.

„Sie lieben sie noch!?" Es hatte eine Aussage werden sollen. Mycroft war sich fast sicher, dass es so sein musste. Trotzdem hörte es sich in seinen eigenen Ohren mehr nach einer Frage an und ein kleiner Teil von ihm maß der Frage und der bevorstehenden Antwort viel mehr Bedeutung bei, als notwendig gewesen wäre. Gregory seufzte.

„Wissen Sie was, Mycroft? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß ganz ehrlich nicht, ob ich diese Frau noch lieben kann. Aber eine 13-jährige Ehe schmeißt man auch nicht einfach so weg. Und die Kinder…"

Hier brach Gregory ab und endlich erkannte Mycroft, was in ihm vorging. Zu Gunsten seiner Kinder versuchte er, die Ehe zu retten. Er wollte sie beschützen und ihnen ein intaktes Familienleben schenken, während er selbst zurücksteckte und keine Rücksicht auf seine eigenen Wünsche nahm. Mycroft fand das bewundernswert. Doch gleichzeitig wusste er auch, dass Kinder oft ein sehr gutes Gespür für die Dinge hatte, die man versuchte, vor ihnen zu verheimlichen. Sherlock und er waren dafür das beste Beispiel. Sie hatten die Probleme in ihrer Familie schon immer als erste erkannt, noch bevor sie den Erwachsenen überhaupt bewusst geworden waren.

„Sie sollten Ihre Kinder nicht unterschätzen.", sagte er deshalb. Gregory nickte nachdenklich und seine Haltung straffte sich plötzlich. Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Mycroft. Ich sollte Sie wirklich nicht mit meinen Problemen belästigen."

„Oh, Sie haben absolut keinen Grund, sich zu entschuldigen. Ich habe unser Gespräch keineswegs als Belästigung empfunden." Und das war die Wahrheit. So sehr Mycroft es auch verabscheute, sich mit gewöhnlichen Menschen über gewöhnliche Dinge zu unterhalten, hatte er es doch bislang sehr angenehm gefunden, mit dem Inspector hier zu sitzen. Dann musste man aber wohl auch wieder bedenken, dass das Attribut _gewöhnlich_ weder auf die Dinge anzuwenden war, die sie beredet hatten, noch auf den Mann, mit dem Mycroft sich unterhalten hatte.

Gregory lächelte.

„Dann möchte ich mich wenigstens bedanken, dass Sie mir zugehört haben. Manchmal ist es gut mit jemandem zu reden, der selbst nicht emotional involviert ist."

Mycroft fragte sich kurz, inwieweit er noch guten Gewissens behaupten konnte, nicht emotional involviert zu sein, doch er verscheuchte diesen Gedanken schnell wieder.

„Gern geschehen. Sagen Sie, wie sind Sie eigentlich…" Doch Mycroft wurde unterbrochen, denn das Mobiltelefon des Inspectors klingelte. Er warf ihm kurz einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und Mycroft folgte mit wachsendem Bedauern dem Gespräch.

„Lestrade. … Nein, ich bin nicht im Yard. Was ist denn los? … Ja, ich verstehe. Ich komme sofort. Geben Sie mir 20 Minuten, Donovan."

Er steckte sein Handy weg und meinte an Mycroft gewandt: „Tja, ich fürchte, die Arbeit ruft."

„Schade.", erwiderte Mycroft und gemeinsam verließen sie das Café. „Benötigen Sie einen Wagen?"

„Nein danke. Meiner steht noch um die Ecke beim Tatort. Ich sollte mich wohl gleich auf den Weg machen."

Mycroft nickte und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Nun denn. Auf Wiedersehen."

Gregory ergriff die Hand und lächelte. „Das will ich doch hoffen. Wiedersehen, Mycroft."

Dann drehte er sich um und eilte davon. Bevor er um die Ecke bog, blickte er noch einmal kurz zurück und winkte. Mycroft hob ebenfalls die Hand zum Gruß und seufzte leise, als Gregory endgültig aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war.

Mycroft blickte auf die Uhr. Es war Zeit, dass er sich an die Arbeit machte. Er musste schließlich im Fall West etwas unternehmen. Und einige wichtige Termine standen ihm heute auch noch bevor. Das war gut, das würde ihn ablenken. Denn Mycroft sah sich einem Problem gegenüber, mit dem er sich schon lange nicht mehr hatte beschäftigen müssen. Er mochte den Inspector. Sehr.


	4. Chapter 4

Greg kam gerade in seine Wohnung, die noch ziemlich leer und auch ungewöhnlich still war, als sein Handy klingelte. Es war John.

„Hi Greg. Ich wollte nur kurz fragen, was du an Weihnachten machst. Hast du Heiligabend schon was vor?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Meine Frau und die Kinder sind schon zu den Großeltern vorgefahren, weil ich am 24. noch bis mittags arbeiten muss. Ich werde erst am Weihnachtsmorgen in Dorset erwartet."

„Dann läuft es zwischen euch also wieder besser?"

Greg seufzte. Es ging ihm langsam auf die Nerven, dass jeder meinte, sich nach dem Zustand seiner Ehe erkundigen zu müssen. Seine Frau hatte versprochen, ihre Affäre zu beenden, doch getan hatte sie es nicht und mittlerweile war es Greg fast egal. Er hatte es satt und im neuen Jahr würde er als erstes die Scheidung einreichen. Seine Kinder würden das verstehen. Sie wussten es ohnehin schon. Doch all das ging vorerst niemanden etwas an, nicht einmal John, den er inzwischen zu seinen engeren Freunden zählte, und von dem er wusste, dass er es wirklich nur gut meinte.

„Scheint wohl so.", sagte Greg deshalb nur.

„Das ist super. Freut mich für euch. Na jedenfalls: dann komm doch Heiligabend bei uns vorbei. Wir wollen ein bisschen Weihnachten feiern."

„Ihr? Du meinst, Sherlock _will_ das auch?"

John lachte. „Nein, er will nicht, aber er muss. Mrs. Hudson und ich haben ihn…überredet."

„Na, das kann ja heiter werden.", kommentierte Greg wenig begeistert.

„Ach komm schon! Meine Freundin und Molly werden auch da sein. Und Mycroft, falls ich es schaffe, ihn zu überreden. Kennst du Sherlocks Bruder eigentlich?"

Beiläufig erwiderte Greg: „Wir sind uns ein- oder zweimal begegnet." Plötzlich schien es ihm ein sehr verlockender Gedanke, Heiligabend in der Baker Street zu verbringen. Es wäre durchaus nett, Mycroft mal wieder zu treffen. „Also gut. Um wie viel Uhr soll's denn losgehen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich dachte an sieben, aber komm einfach, wann du magst." Greg hörte ein lautes Scheppern und John fluchte.

„Scheiße! Greg? Ich muss Schluss machen. Sherlock hat gerade irgendwas zertrümmert. Wir sehen uns." Und damit legte er auf. Greg schüttelte den Kopf und ging dann gut gelaunt in die Küche, um sich etwas zum Abendessen zuzubereiten.

…

Mycroft glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Er war gerade auf dem Weg in den Buckingham Palace, als John ihn anrief, um ihn zu fragen, ob er, Mycroft Holmes, an Heiligabend in die Baker Street kommen würde. Was für ein absurder Gedanke! Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er überhaupt Rücksicht auf _Weihnachten_ nehmen musste und nicht wie gewohnt arbeiten konnte.

„Danke für die Einladung, John, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee wäre." John ignorierte diesen Einwand vorerst und versuchte, Mycroft zu überreden. Er schwafelte von nettem Beisammensein, guter Stimmung, Geschenken, Essen und zählte schließlich eine Reihe langweiliger Leute auf, die ebenfalls eingeladen waren. Als John Gregory Lestrade erwähnte, hatte Mycroft endgültig genug gehört. Der Inspector war die letzte Person, der er an Weihnachten – einer Zeit, zu der sich seine Laune ohnehin meist auf dem Tiefpunkt befand – begegnen wollte. Unsanft unterbrach Mycroft Johns Redefluss.

„Ich weiß Ihre Bemühungen wirklich zu schätzen, aber rechnen Sie nicht mit meinem Besuch."

John schwieg einen Moment und Mycroft hörte, wie Sherlock im Hintergrund triumphierend rief: „Ich hab' dir gleich gesagt, dass du dir die Mühe sparen kannst, John."

„Ja, ist gut Sherlock. Pscht jetzt. Sind Sie ganz sicher, Mycroft?"

Einige Augenblicke herrschte Stille, denn Mycroft focht einen inneren Kampf mit sich aus. Er war sich keineswegs sicher. Vielmehr war da plötzlich diese Stimme, die ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, wie nett es doch wäre, den Inspector zu treffen. Und das ärgerte Mycroft ungemein, denn er hatte sich jeden Gedanken an Gregory verboten. Der plötzliche Wunsch, ihn wieder zu sehen, war weder rational noch logisch und mit einer weiteren Begegnung würde er keinem von ihnen einen Gefallen tun, so viel war Mycroft klar, auch wenn er dies ein wenig bedauerte. Manchmal, in ganz seltenen Fällen, war ihm sein außerordentlicher Verstand tatsächlich lästig. Schließlich sagte er: „Absolut sicher."

„Na dann, trotzdem fröhliche Weihnachten."

…

An Heiligabend war Greg der erste, der in der Baker Street eintraf, gerade als Mrs. Hudson sich, beladen mit einem Tablett voller Leckereien, auf den Weg nach oben machen wollte. Schnell nahm er ihr ihre Last ab und drückte ihr stattdessen die Weinflasche, die er mitgebracht hatte, in die Hand.

„Danke mein Lieber. Schön, dass Sie kommen konnten. Dann werden die Herren der Schöpfung ja doch nicht in der Unterzahl bleiben."

Greg sah sie irritiert an und sie plapperte munter drauf los, während sie die Treppe hinauf voran ging.

„Naja, mit mir, Miss Hooper und Johns reizender Bekannten sind wir zu dritt und Sherlock, John und Sie, das macht ebenfalls drei. Wissen Sie, John und ich dachten daran, später den Spieleschrank zu öffnen und so können wir ausgezeichnete Teams bilden."

Mrs. Hudson betrat mit einem lauten „Huhu" Johns und Sherlocks Küche und zeigte Greg, wo er das Tablett abstellen sollte. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Sherlock dazu bereit sein würde, später _‚den Spieleschrank zu öffnen'_, doch so skurril dieser Gedanke auch war, richtig amüsieren konnte Greg sich nicht darüber. Er war vielmehr ein wenig enttäuscht, weil es sich ganz danach anhörte, als hätte John es doch nicht geschafft, Mycroft zu einem Weihnachtsbesuch zu bewegen. Und genau diese Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als John ihm wenig später von seinem missglückten Versuch und Sherlocks Erleichterung diesbezüglich berichtete, während er ihm etwas zu trinken eingoss. Trotz seiner Enttäuschung wollte Greg versuchen, sich den Abend nicht vermiesen zu lassen, und zu seiner Überraschung gelang das auch zunächst recht gut. Mrs. Hudsons gute Laune war ansteckend und John schien Weihnachten einfach unheimlich zu lieben. Selbst Sherlock war einigermaßen umgänglich und ließ sich sogar dazu überreden, ein Weihnachtslied auf seiner Violine zu spielen. Greg fühlte sich zuversichtlich und ihm kam der Gedanke, dass er, wenn die Feiertage vorbei wären, immer noch genug Zeit hätte, für ein erneutes Treffen mit Mycroft zu sorgen. Die letzten Geigentöne verhallten und erst als John kurz darauf seine Freundin – diese kannte Greg noch nicht – ins Wohnzimmer führte, fand Sherlock zu seinem üblichen, unausstehlichen Selbst zurück. War er etwa eifersüchtig? Greg tauschte gerade einen kurzen Blick mit Mrs. Hudson, die offensichtlich der gleichen Meinung war, als Molly Hooper herein kam.

Greg kannte sie von der Arbeit, hatte sie aber noch nie so schick gesehen wie heute. Dennoch konnte ihre Aufmachung nichts weiter als einen kurzen, anerkennenden Blick bei ihm auslösen. Molly war überrascht, ihn zu sehen und musste sich natürlich nach seiner Ehe erkundigen. Während er ihr ein Glas Rotwein reichte, gab er seine Standardantwort. Sherlock widersprach natürlich sofort. Als ob Greg nicht wüsste, dass seine Bald-Exfrau noch immer mit diesem aufgeblasenen Sportlehrer schlief. Sollte sie doch glücklich mit ihm werden, er hatte jedenfalls seine eigenen Pläne.

Greg ahnte, dass der harmonische Teil des Abends jetzt vorbei war, und prompt begann Sherlock, eine seiner Deduktions-Shows abzuziehen. Damit, dass er sich anschließend bei Molly entschuldigte und sie küsste, hatte Greg allerdings nicht gerechnet, und vollends verwirrt war er, als Sherlock nach dem merkwürdigen Stöhnen aus seinem Handy schließlich ohne einen Ton aus dem Zimmer verschwand und John ihm hinterhereilte. Im Wohnzimmer herrschte eine unangenehme Stille. Keiner hatte verstanden, was gerade passiert war. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Greg hörte, wie Sherlock die Treppe herunter rauschte und die Haustür hinter sich zu schmiss. John kam wieder ins Wohnzimmer und zuckte ein wenig hilflos die Schultern.

„Molly, ich fürchte, wir werden heute Nacht noch jemanden in der Pathologie brauchen.", sagte er schließlich. Molly sprang förmlich aus dem Sessel, in den sie sich gesetzt hatte, und griff nach ihrem Mantel. „Ich rufe mir sofort ein Taxi.", murmelte sie. Greg nutzte die Gelegenheit, dieser unbehaglichen Situation zu entkommen. „Ich bin mit dem Wagen da und habe noch nicht mal ein Glas getrunken. Ich kann Sie fahren."

„Oh, danke."

John brachte sie noch zur Tür.

„Sag mal, kannst du mir nicht sagen, was eigentlich los ist?", fragte Greg ihn.

„Tja, wenn ich das so genau wüsste. Ist eine lange Geschichte und mir fehlen da noch ein paar entscheidende Informationen, glaube ich."

„Schon gut. Du kannst mir ja später alles erzählen.", meinte Greg zum Abschied. Dann fuhr er Molly zu ihrer Wohnung, wo diese sich in Windeseile umzog, und setzte sie dann am St. Bart's ab.

Er wollte gerade wieder davon fahren, als sein Blick auf einen Wagen fiel, dessen Nummernschild er erkannte. Ihm war es gar nicht bewusst gewesen, doch schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung musste er es sich gemerkt haben. Der Wagen gehörte Mycroft Holmes. Dann musste er wohl im St. Bart's sein, wahrscheinlich wegen genau der Sache, wegen der auch Sherlock verschwunden und Molly angefordert worden war. Das war Gregs Chance, Mycroft doch heute noch zu treffen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie dieser reagieren oder was er ihm sagen würde, doch ehe er es sich wieder anders überlegen konnte, parkte Greg seinen Wagen so, dass er den Eingang im Blick hatte, und wartete.

…

Mycroft hatte überhaupt kein gutes Gefühl in dieser Angelegenheit. Sherlock hatte die Zigarette genommen, also musste diese Irene Adler ihm wirklich etwas bedeutet haben. Die Frage war nur, was; und, wie er sich weiterhin verhalten würde. Auf jeden Fall war es Johns Aufgabe, jetzt ein Auge auf Sherlock zu haben. Nur bei ihm würde dieser das akzeptieren. Mycroft selbst konnte da gar nichts ausrichten. Da er sich dessen nur zu bewusst war, rief er schweren Herzens John an, sobald Sherlock außer Sicht- und Hörweite war. Ein wenig erleichtert nahm Mycroft bei diesem Telefonat zur Kenntnis, dass Sherlock anscheinend wenigstens keine Drogen in der Baker Street versteckt hatte. Das war ein gutes Zeichen und mit John an seiner Seite würde er diese Krise schon überstehen. Dessen war Mycroft sich ziemlich sicher.

Mit einem Seufzen machte er sich auf den Weg nach draußen, nicht besonders begeistert bei der Aussicht, dass er die ganze Strecke bis zu seinem Haus nun selbst würde fahren müssen. Seinem Chauffeur hatte er in einem kurzen, schwachen Moment frei gegeben. Es war schließlich Weihnachten.

Mycroft war noch nicht bei seinem Wagen angelangt, als ihm ein anderes Auto nicht weit entfernt auffiel, das zuvor nicht dort gestanden hatte. Am Steuer saß ein Mann, den Kopf auf die Brust gesunken. Besorgt näherte Mycroft sich, um festzustellen, dass der Mann lediglich eingeschlafen war, und dass es sich doch tatsächlich um Gregory Lestrade handelte. Mycroft zögerte einen Augenblick. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, einfach fort zu fahren; vielleicht wäre es einfacher, nicht mit Gregory zu reden. Er hatte sich schließlich eigentlich vorgenommen, dass er ihm aus dem Weg gehen wollte. Doch ehe er sich zu einer Entscheidung durchringen konnte, knallte in der Ferne ein Auspuff, Gregory schrak auf und blickte sich verwirrt um. Erst als Mycroft an die Scheibe klopfte, schien der Inspector sich seiner Umgebung wieder vollends bewusst zu werden. Er stieg aus und strich sich verlegen mit der Hand durchs Haar.

„Himmel, Gregory. Sie hatten doch hoffentlich nicht vor, bei dieser Eiseskälte hier draußen im Auto zu übernachten!?", begrüßte Mycroft ihn.

„Gott bewahre! Nein", erwiderte Gregory „eigentlich habe ich auf Sie gewartet."

„Auf mich?" Mycroft konnte weder seine Überraschung noch seine Freude unterdrücken. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. „Wie komme ich zu der Ehre?", erkundigte er sich und Gregory berichtete, welche Umstände ihn zum St. Bart's gebracht hatten. „Naja, und als ich Ihren Wagen sah, dachte ich mir, ich könnte zumindest kurz warten, um Ihnen fröhliche Weihnachten zu wünschen. Ich muss dann wohl eingenickt sein.", schloss er.

Mycroft deutete ein Grinsen an. „Sollten Sie dann nicht vielleicht besser nach Hause fahren und zu Bett gehen?", fragte er mit leisem Spott in der Stimme. Gregory grinste zurück. „Begleiten Sie mich!?" Es klang weniger nach einer Frage als vielmehr nach einer Aufforderung. Zum wiederholten Male hatte Gregory es geschafft, Mycroft zu überraschen und noch mehr, denn Mycroft wurde ein wenig nervös, was ihm nur höchst selten passierte. Nicht, dass er es sich hätte anmerken lassen. Äußerlich war er vollkommen ruhig, doch er spürte deutlich, wie sein Puls leicht anstieg, und seine Gedanken rasten. Sein erster Impuls war es abzulehnen, doch dann dachte er sich, warum immer der Logik folgen und der Vernunft, warum nicht einfach mal spontan sein und das tun, wozu er gerade Lust hatte?

„Ich denke, gegen einen Drink wird nichts einzuwenden sein.", sagte er schließlich, ging schwungvoll um Gregorys Wagen herum und stieg ein, bevor er es sich wieder anders überlegen konnte.

…

Greg brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war. Eigentlich war ihm das _Begleiten Sie mich_ herausgerutscht, bevor er sich recht hatte überlegen können, was er da eigentlich sagte, und er hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass Mycroft zustimmen würde. Doch das hatte er getan und jetzt saß er in seinem Auto und würde ihn nach Hause begleiten. Auf einen Drink, rief Greg sich in Erinnerung, das war gut, damit konnte er arbeiten. Erfreut und auch ein wenig aufgeregt stieg auch er endlich ein.

„Ich dachte schon, Sie wollten da draußen Wurzeln schlagen.", kommentierte Mycroft.

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ich musste nur kurz darüber nachdenken, ob ich überhaupt etwas zu trinken da habe, das ich Ihnen anbieten kann.", scherzte Greg.

„Oh, wissen Sie: ich würde mich auch mit einer Tasse Tee oder einer heißen Schokolade und Ihrer Gesellschaft allein zufrieden geben."

„Das lässt sich einrichten. Und eine Flasche Wein müsste sich eigentlich auch noch finden lassen." Greg fuhr los in Richtung Süden, nahm jedoch nicht die Abzweigung in die Fleet Street.

„Nanu. Nehmen Sie nicht die A4? Ich dachte, das sei der kürzeste Weg nach Chelsea.", erkundigte Mycroft sich. Greg wunderte sich kaum darüber, dass sein Mitfahrer ihr vermeintliches Ziel kannte, und erläuterte:

„Nein, ich bevorzuge die Strecke an der Themse entlang. Außerdem fahren wir in meine Wohnung. Die ist zwar noch nicht ganz komplett eingerichtet, aber näher. Und auch gemütlicher als das große Haus."

„Sie haben sich eine Wohnung genommen?" Mycroft klang erstaunt.

„Ja. Wir werden uns scheiden lassen. Sie hatten Recht, Mycroft. Die Kinder haben das schon lange kommen sehen."

„Werden Sie Weihnachten etwa nicht mit ihnen verbringen?"

„Doch. Gleich morgen früh mache ich mich auf den Weg zur Familienfeier. Aber heute Abend bin ich ganz für Sie da."

Greg sah kurz zu Mycroft hinüber, lächelte und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf die Straße. Mycroft neben ihm räusperte sich kurz und erwiderte dann:

„Das hört sich ja fast nach einem verlockenden Angebot an."

„Gerne, wenn Sie es als solches auffassen möchten." Erneut tauschten sie einen kurzen, aber intensiven Blick aus. Was Greg gerade gesagt hatte, meinte er auch so: der restliche Abend – und es war ja noch früh – würde ihm und Mycroft gehören. In welcher Form auch immer. Mycroft jedenfalls schien nicht ganz uninteressiert an einer Vertiefung ihrer Bekanntschaft und Greg für seinen Teil war in dieser Richtung ebenfalls sehr offen…

…

Die Fahrt dauerte nicht mehr lange und verlief ohne eine weitere Unterhaltung. Mycroft empfand dieses Schweigen jedoch keineswegs als unangenehm. Vielmehr war er ehrlich gespannt, was ihn erwartete und darüber hinaus verspürte er ein Gefühl, das er schon lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte: Vorfreude vermischt mit einem leichten Kribbeln in der Magengegend, eine Art berauschende Nervosität, aber für den Moment durchweg positiv. So hatte Mycroft sich nicht oft gefühlt, eigentlich nur damals, zu Beginn seines Studiums, als er sich noch verabredet hatte und ausgegangen war.

„Eine schöne Gegend, in der Sie hier wohnen.", stellte er fest, als Gregory schließlich das Auto abgestellt hatte und sie ausgestiegen waren.

„Ja, nicht wahr. Von der Dachgeschosswohnung hat man sogar einen wunderbaren Blick auf die Themse. Aber ich habe nur die in der zweiten Etage ergattern können."

„Na immerhin. Selbst das gelingt hier noch längst nicht jedem."

„Ja, ich hatte wirklich Glück. Und kenne außerdem den Vermieter.", meinte Gregory schmunzelnd, während er die Haustür aufschloss.

„Tja, viele Menschen unterschätzen, wie nützlich es sein kann, gute Kontakte zu haben." Mycroft war ein klein wenig außer Atem, weil sie die Treppen nach oben genommen hatten. Gregory kommentierte das aber nicht weiter, sondern bestätigte nur:

„Das ist wohl wahr. In meinem Job lernt man gute Kontakte jeglicher Art allerdings schnell zu schätzen."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen.", sagte Mycroft und wartete darauf, dass Gregory seine Wohnungstür öffnete und den Lichtschalter in dem kleinen Flur fand.

„Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim. Ist eine kleine Besichtigungstour gefällig?"

„Aber gerne."

Rasch legten sie ihre Mäntel ab und Gregory ging voran durch die verschiedenen Räume. Wie er schon angedeutet hatte, waren diese noch nicht alle vollständig eingerichtet und im Arbeitszimmer standen noch Farbeimer, deren Inhalt darauf wartete, auf den Wänden verteilt zu werden. Dennoch fand Mycroft die Wohnung auf Anhieb gemütlich und ihm entging nicht, wie wohl Gregory sich schon jetzt in seinem eigenen, kleinen Reich fühlte. In der Küche schließlich schenkte Gregory zwei Gläser Wein ein und schlug dann vor:

„Wie wär's, wenn wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen? Die Küchenstühle muss ich nämlich erst noch zusammenschrauben."

„Und das wollen Sie nicht jetzt erledigen?", fragte Mycroft mit gespielter Empörung.

„Na, ich kann doch die weihnachtsabendliche Ruhe um die Uhrzeit nicht mehr stören.", grinste Gregory und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen, das eine nicht unerhebliche Ecke seines Wohnzimmers einnahm. Mycroft setzte sich ebenfalls und meinte:

„Sind Ihre Nachbarn da etwa nicht so tolerant wie Mrs. Hudson?"

Gregory lachte – ein Anblick, an den Mycroft sich durchaus gewöhnen könnte

„Ich fürchte nicht, nein.", erwiderte Gregory und fügte hinzu: „Und nun lassen Sie uns endlich anstoßen."

Er hob sein Glas und Mycroft tat es ihm gleich.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten."

„Auf einen schönen Abend."

Einen Moment zu lange und etwas zu intensiv sahen sie sich in die Augen. Mycroft war es schließlich, der den Blickkontakt unterbrach und hastig einen Schluck Wein nahm. Unbehaglich räusperte er sich … und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er, Mycroft Holmes, die Eloquenz in Person und nie um eine Äußerung verlegen, wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Dabei war er sich so sicher gewesen, dass sich die leichte Nervosität, mit der er hergekommen war, ganz sicher nicht auf seine Kommunikationsfähigkeiten auswirken würde. Für gewöhnlich konnte er mit jeder Situation etwas anfangen, doch kaum saß ein attraktiver, intelligenter Mann neben ihm und bedachte ihn mit eindeutigen Blicken, versagte sein Gehirn ihm den Dienst. Wobei: das stimmte so auch nicht, denn vor Gregory Lestrade hatte es noch kein Mann geschafft, dass Mycroft sich _so_ fühlte. Jedenfalls seit er zwanzig gewesen war nicht mehr und das war bereits so lange her, dass es schon gar nicht mehr wahr war.

…

Greg beobachtete Mycroft von der Seite her. Er schwieg plötzlich und Greg glaubte zu erkennen, dass etwas von der Selbstsicherheit und Überheblichkeit, die er mitunter ausstrahlte, verloren gegangen waren. Und Greg glaubte auch erahnen zu können, woran das lag. Also fasste er sich ein Herz, rückte etwas näher an Mycroft heran und legte eine Hand auf sein Knie. Mycroft schloss bei dieser Berührung kurz die Augen.

„Es steht dir, wenn du rot wirst.", flüsterte Greg. Mycroft sah ihn an und lächelte unsicher. Seine Hand mit dem Weinglas darin zitterte leicht. Greg nahm ihm das Glas ab und stellte es zu seinem auf den Tisch. Mycroft starrte ungläubig auf seine Hand, die Greg nun in die seine nahm, schüttelte dann den Kopf und atmete tief durch. Dann drückte er Gregs Hand.

„Ich glaube, ich bin es nicht gewohnt, wenn ich keine hundertprozentige Kontrolle über alles habe.", sagte er schließlich und wenn Mycroft auch nur im Ansatz so ähnlich tickte wie Sherlock, dann hatte Greg eine ungefähre Ahnung davon, was gerade in Mycroft vorging. Behutsam rückte er noch ein wenig näher, so dass sie jetzt dicht beieinander saßen und legte einen Arm um Mycroft.

„Ist es denn so schlimm, nicht immer alles kontrollieren und vorausplanen zu können?"

Greg spürte, wie Mycroft sich in seine Umarmung lehnte und sich langsam wieder entspannte.

„Nein, im Moment eigentlich nicht.", sagte er nach einer Weile und drehte sich zu Greg um. Erneut blickten sie sich lange an. Mycroft strich Greg über die Wange und dieser legte den Kopf leicht schräg, um der sanften Berührung entgegen zu kommen. Der Moment war perfekt … und dauerte an.

„Küss mich.", flüsterte Mycroft schließlich nach einer Zeitspanne, die beiden wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, in Wirklichkeit jedoch nur Sekunden umfasste. Greg fuhr sachte mit dem Daumen über Mycrofts Lippen, legte ihm dann die Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn näher zu sich heran. Und endlich küssten sie sich, vorsichtig und sanft.

Als Greg am nächsten Morgen erwachte, ruhte Mycrofts Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Vorsichtig und möglichst leise erhob er sich, doch der Mann auf dem Sofa musste tief und fest schlafen, denn er wickelte sich nur ein wenig mehr in die Wolldecke, die sie irgendwann in der Nacht über sich ausgebreitet haben mussten. Einen Moment beobachtete Greg dies lächelnd und dachte an den vorigen Abend. Bei dem Gedanken an ihre Küsse wurde ihm ganz warm. Alles war so ungewöhnlich gewesen, Mycroft so zaghaft und zurückhaltend und ihre Küsse zunächst wahnsinnig unschuldig. Zwar waren diese rasch leidenschaftlicher und aufregender geworden, doch mehr als dass sie sich geküsst hatten, war tatsächlich nicht passiert. Kein Sex, kein Fummeln, sie hatten sich nicht einmal ausgezogen, nur geküsst und waren dann irgendwann Arm in Arm auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Und Greg hatte eine ganz neue Seite von Mycroft kennen gelernt, eine unsichere, verletzliche, die für gewöhnlich sicher niemand jemals zu Gesicht bekam. So merkwürdig es auch war, aber so wie Mycroft nun schlafend da lag, wirkte er beinahe schon zerbrechlich und Greg war klar, dass er äußerst behutsam mit diesem Mann und seinen Gefühlen umgehen musste. Und das wollte er gerne tun und ihnen beiden Zeit geben, um herauszufinden, was ihnen nun vielleicht – hoffentlich – gemeinsam bevorstand.

…

Einige Stunden später wachte auch Mycroft auf und wusste zunächst nicht, wo er war. Er setzte sich auf und blickte sich einen Moment lang orientierungslos um, ehe es ihm wieder einfiel. Ehe ihm der gestrige Abend wieder einfiel. Oh nein! Entsetzt schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund. Wie hatte er sich nur so gehen lassen können? Das hätte niemals passieren dürfen! Mycroft dachte unbehaglich an Gregorys Küsse zurück und obwohl ihn dabei ein wohliger Schauer überlief, kamen sie ihm jetzt, bei Tageslicht betrachtet, auch sehr unwirklich vor. Als wären sie in der Realität gar nicht geschehen, was vermutlich auch das Beste gewesen wäre. Doch wo war Gregory eigentlich? Mycroft wollte sich gerade auf die Suche machen und überlegte schon, ob er laut nach ihm rufen sollte, als ihm der Zettel auf dem Wohnzimmertisch auffiel.

_Mycroft, _

_ich musste mich schon auf den Weg nach Dorset machen und habe es nicht über mich gebracht, dich zu wecken. Morgen gegen Abend werde ich wieder in London sein. Sehen wir uns dann? Melde dich!_

_Greg_

_XXX_

Darunter hatte Gregory, offenbar in Eile, noch seine Handynummer gekritzelt. Als ob Mycroft sämtliche Kontaktdaten nicht schon längst hätte, oder aber zumindest schnellstens herausbekommen könnte. Mit einem lauten Seufzen zerknüllte Mycroft die Nachricht in seiner Faust und lehnte sich zurück. Dass Gregory schon aufgebrochen war, erleichterte ihn ungemein. Es war gut, jetzt nicht mit ihm reden oder ihm die Augen sehen zu müssen. Dass war es doch wirklich, oder…

Mycroft war mehr als unschlüssig, wie seine weiteren Schritte aussehen sollten. Zunächst würde er von hier verschwinden müssen; sein Wagen stand ja immer noch vor dem St. Bart's und ein Spaziergang dorthin würde ihm sicher gut tun. Also legte er die Wolldecke ordentlich zusammen, brachte die leeren Weingläser in die Küche, spülte sie und suchte dann nach seinem Mantel. Als Mycroft die Wohnung verließ, war es, als wäre er nie dort gewesen. Und das wäre ihm jetzt auch am liebsten.

Fröstelnd lief er durch die noch einsamen Straßen und grübelte nach. Er konnte nun nicht mehr nachvollziehen, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, mit Gregory in seine Wohnung zu fahren. Das war so spontan und gefühlsduselig gewesen, kaum logisch und entsprach ihm ganz und gar nicht. Und überhaupt hatte er sich doch schon vor Jahren gegen jede Form einer emotionalen Bindung und für seinen Job entschieden. Jeder, der in allzu engem Kontakt mit ihm stand, wurde nur einer unnötigen Gefahr ausgesetzt. Es hatte schon seinen Grund, warum seine Assistentinnen so häufig wechselten und nie ihre richtigen Namen verwendeten. Und so etwas konnte er Gregory keinesfalls zumuten. Außerdem war der Inspector – Mycroft zwang sich, nicht mehr als Gregory von ihm zu denken – schließlich noch immer verheiratet, und wer wusste schon, ob eine Scheidung tatsächlich stattfinden würde. Andererseits waren da diese Küsse gewesen, Gregorys Lachen, seine Berührungen und sein Atem, der sich mit Mycrofts vermischt hatte.

Aber eine Beziehung konnte Mycroft sich auf gar keinen Fall erlauben und er wollte auch gar keine. Er hatte es nicht nötig, sich an jemanden zu binden. Oder hatte er einfach nur Angst davor? Der Inspector konnte auch gar nicht ernsthaft an ihm interessiert sein. Er hatte schließlich jahrelang mit einer Frau zusammen gelebt, die ihn nun betrog. Dass er Mycrofts Nähe gesucht hatte, war wahrscheinlich nur eine Reaktion seines verletzten Unterbewusstseins gewesen und nichts weiter. So musste es sein.

Mycroft stieß einen lauten Fluch aus und als er sein Auto endlich erreichte, hatte er sich fast eingeredet, dass es das Beste sein würde, den Kontakt zu Grego… dem Inspector (!) nicht weiter aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie hatten schließlich beide genug zu tun und gar keine Zeit, sich mit so etwas auseinanderzusetzen. Außerdem konnten die Ereignisse des letzten Abends kaum _wahr_ sein, waren nur ein Ausrutscher gewesen, verursacht durch weihnachtliche Melancholie und den Genuss von Alkohol. Die Erinnerung daran würde rasch verblassen. Bei ihnen beiden…


	5. Chapter 5

Weihnachten und der Jahreswechsel waren vergangen, ohne dass Greg noch einmal etwas von Mycroft gehört hätte. Er war voller Vorfreude aus Dorset zurückgekehrt, nur um danach festzustellen, dass es so schien, als hätte der Abend mit Mycroft nie stattgefunden. Zuerst kam die Enttäuschung, dann die Gewissheit, dass es sich um ein Missverständnis handeln musste. Wahrscheinlich konnte Mycroft sich einfach aufgrund der Arbeit nicht bei ihm melden. Also hatte Greg mehr oder weniger geduldig gewartet. Und dann hatte er alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, seinerseits Kontakt mit Mycroft aufzunehmen. Doch für ihn war dieser Mann wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Nicht einmal seine Möglichkeiten im Yard oder John, dem er beiläufig Mycrofts Handynummer abgeschwatzt hatte, konnten ihm helfen. Greg wurde und blieb ignoriert.

Und so wich jeder Hoffnungsschimmer, den er noch gehabt hatte, einem nur schwer zu ertragenden Schmerz und ungeheurer Wut, während die ersten Monate des Jahres vergingen. Greg war verletzt und zornig und alles, was ihm blieb, war die Erinnerung an Mycrofts Küsse. Und manchmal war er sich sicher, dass er auch diese am liebsten vergessen würde, anstatt regelmäßig von ihr verfolgt zu werden.

…

Es war irgendwann in der ersten Märzhälfte. Mycroft saß im Diogenes Club, war mit sich selbst und seinen düsteren Gedanken beschäftigt, und wollte eigentlich nur seine Ruhe haben, als er eine Textnachricht empfing. Er fragte sich, wer es wagte, ihn auf diese Weise zu kontaktieren. Er hatte doch nun wirklich mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass dies nur in absoluten Notfällen gestattet war. Genervt rief er die Nachricht auf und konnte kaum fassen, was er da las. Sein nichtsnutziger kleiner Bruder war doch tatsächlich in die geheime Forschungseinrichtung Baskerville eingebrochen. Mycroft hatte ja auch nicht genug Probleme, mit denen er sich rumärgern musste. Er hoffte, dass es mit einer Ermahnung getan war, konnte es sich aber eigentlich nicht vorstellen. Von so etwas ließ Sherlock sich selten beeindrucken und Mycroft war klar, dass er wohl oder übel irgendetwas unternehmen musste.

Richtig ernst wurde es jedoch erst, als er mittags einen Anruf vom Premierminister erhielt.

„Ich habe soeben Nachricht aus Baskerville erhalten, Mycroft, und ich bin nicht erfreut.", sagte dieser. „Sieh zu, dass du deinen Bruder unter Kontrolle kriegst. Du weißt, dass einige Details aus Baskerville nicht an die Öffentlichkeit dringen dürfen."

„Das ist mir sehr wohl bewusst. Ich bin mir sicher, Sherlock wird mit äußerster…"

Doch der Premier unterbrach ihn: „Das ist mir egal. Sorg einfach dafür, dass er keine Alleingänge mehr macht."

„Aber…"

„Kein aber, Mycroft. Schicke ihm einen Aufpasser vorbei oder sonst etwas. Auf jeden Fall wünsche ich, dass das Problem aufs zügigste gelöst wird. Und dich erwarte ich morgen um 14 Uhr in der Downing Street."

Mycroft dachte lange darüber nach, was zu tun war. Er kam nicht darum herum, jemanden nach Dartmoor zu schicken, der ein Auge auf Sherlock haben würde. Mycroft überlegte hin und her, verwarf diesen oder jenen Einfall und landete immer wieder bei der gleichen Idee. Alles in ihm – allen voran sein schlechtes Gewissen und seine noch immer unterschwellig vorhandenen, aber sorgfältig verdrängten Gefühle – sträubte sich dagegen, doch am Ende siegten sein Pflichtbewusstsein und seine Professionalität. Schweren Herzens griff er zum Telefonhörer, um Erkundigungen einzuziehen, und schon zwei Stunden später saß er in einem Privatjet und befand sich mit einem sehr unbehaglichen Gefühl auf dem Weg in den sonnigen Süden.

…

Greg lag am Pool in der Sonne, aus seinen Haaren tropfte noch das Wasser, in der Hand hielt er ein Bier. Beinahe zwei Wochen war er nun schon hier und er musste zugeben, dass er sich tatsächlich merklich besser und halbwegs erholt fühlte. Vorgestern hatte er eine E-Mail erhalten: seine Scheidung war endlich durch und zum ersten Mal hatte Greg sich in der Lage gefühlt, seinen Ehering dauerhaft abzulegen. Eigentlich sollte er also durchweg gute Laune haben; schließlich standen ihm noch gut anderthalb Wochen Urlaub bevor und in London warteten keine schwerwiegenden Probleme auf ihn. Richtig glücklich war er trotzdem nicht. Noch immer dachte er schmerzhaft häufig an Mycroft. Und fragte sich, was da eigentlich schief gelaufen war. Denn erklären konnte er sich das Verhalten des anderen Mannes nicht. Aber er wollte zumindest versuchen, sich davon jetzt seine Ferien nicht verhageln zu lassen. Gerade hatte Greg entschieden, dass er in sein Zimmer gehen würde, um vor dem Abendessen noch zu duschen und vielleicht auch ein kleines Nickerchen zu machen, als der junge Mann, der an der Hotelrezeption arbeitete, auf ihn zu trat.

„Mr. Lestrade?"

„Ja?"

„In der Lobby wartet jemand auf Sie. Es scheint dringend zu sein."

Greg war überrascht und hatte keine Ahnung, um wen es sich handeln könnte. Neugierig eilte er hinein – und glaubte, seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Dort stand doch tatsächlich niemand anderer als Mycroft Holmes, gekleidet in einen seiner üblichen dreiteiligen Anzüge, der bei diesen Temperaturen viel zu warm sein musste, und mit seinem Regenschirm in der Hand. Er betrachtete gerade scheinbar interessiert die Ausflugsangebote des Hotels. Greg wusste nicht, was er von diesem Auftritt halten sollte. Wenig begeistert trat er von hinten an Mycroft heran und räusperte sich vernehmlich. Mycroft drehte sich langsam um und musterte Greg einige lange Augenblicke. Diesem fiel gerade ein, dass er nur mit einer nassen Badehose bekleidet und einem Handtuch über der Schulter vor Mycroft stand. Na wunderbar!

„Guten Tag, Gregory.", sagte Mycroft mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Was willst du?"

„Können wir vielleicht irgendwo ungestört reden?"

Greg zögerte einen Moment, dann drehte er sich wortlos um und ging Richtung Fahrstuhl. Er registrierte, dass Mycroft ihm folgte, und auf dem Weg nach oben gingen ihm tausend Dinge durch den Kopf. In erster Linie war er wütend, aber schon in dem Moment als er Mycroft in der Lobby hatte stehen sehen, war ihm absolut klar gewesen, dass sich seine Gefühle, die er für den anderen Mann entwickelt hatte, keineswegs verflüchtigt hatten. Eher im Gegenteil und das passte ihm im Moment ganz und gar nicht. Außerdem war er natürlich gespannt, weshalb Mycroft überhaupt hier war. Gemeinsam betraten sie Gregs Hotelzimmer, wo Greg auf eine Sitzgruppe deutete. Mycroft ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder und Greg kramte rasch ein T-Shirt aus dem Kleiderschrank, das er überzog. Sich weniger nackt und ausgeliefert fühlend verschränkte er schließlich die Arme vor der Brust und baute sich vor seinem Besucher auf.

„Also?", fragte er in nicht gerade freundlichem Ton. Mycroft holte tief Luft.

„Nun", sagte er, „du wirst in Dartmoor gebraucht, in einer Regierungsangelegenheit. Sherlock hat…"

Doch Greg unterbrach ihn ungehalten:

„Moment mal! Verstehe ich dich gerade richtig, Mycroft? Du meldest dich erst monatelang nicht bei mir, ignorierst mich völlig und willst mich dann aus meinem Urlaub holen, weil du unfähig bist, dafür zu sorgen, dass Sherlock keinen Mist baut?"

Das konnte ja wohl alles nicht wahr sein.

„So würde ich das nicht formulieren."

„Ich allerdings schon!", Greg schrie jetzt fast. „Verschwinde, Mycroft! Ich hatte gedacht, da wäre etwas gewesen zwischen uns, dass du auch etwas für mich empfindest. Aber ich muss mich wohl geirrt haben. Mach deinen Scheiß alleine! Du weißt ja, wo die Tür ist." Greg trat schwer atmend ans Fenster und blickte hinaus. Er wollte nur noch alleine sein. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, dass Mycroft hergekommen war, um sich zu erklären, sich zu entschuldigen, doch da hatte er ja ganz offensichtlich gründlich danebengelegen. Es war an der Zeit, das Thema Mycroft Holmes endgültig ad acta zu legen. Wütend und enttäuscht wartete Greg darauf, die Tür zugehen zu hören. Stattdessen spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Lange hatte er sich nach einer solchen Berührung gesehnt, aber jetzt riss er sich los und brachte Abstand zwischen sie.

„Was?", schnauzte er. „Habe ich nicht gesagt, du sollst gehen?"

Schmerzerfüllt blickte Mycroft ihn an und sagte leise:

„Hör mich wenigstens an. Es ist wirklich wichtig und ein Auftrag, der mehr oder weniger direkt vom Premierminister kommt."

Greg schnaubte verächtlich. „Warum sollte mich das interessieren?"

„Weil du der einzige bist, der mir hierbei helfen kann. Bitte, Gregory. Hör dir die Sache kurz an und danach gehe ich." Mycrofts Stimme klang fast flehend und kurz stockte er. „Oder wir können über uns reden…?"

Dieser letzte Satz gab den Ausschlag. Ein resigniertes Seufzen, Greg ließ sich in einem Sessel nieder und nickte Mycroft auffordernd zu. Dieser zog zunächst sein Jackett aus, setzte sich dann ebenfalls, und berichtete in knappen Worten, weshalb Greg irgendwo in Dartmoor ein Auge auf Sherlock haben sollte. „Der Flieger steht beriet. Es liegt nur an dir, wann … _ob_ wir aufbrechen.", schloss er.

„Ich verstehe." Und Greg verstand wirklich. Er konnte absolut nachvollziehen, dass Mycroft sich ausgerechnet an ihn gewandt hatte. Ihm fiel auch keine andere Person in einer halbwegs offiziellen Position ein, die Sherlock ertragen würde. Und die doppelte Interpretierbarkeit war hier durchaus angemessen, denn einerseits wusste Greg wie er mit Sherlock umzugehen hatte und andererseits akzeptierte der Detektiv ihn. Im Prinzip musste er also gar nicht lange nachdenken, denn eine so interessant klingende Sache würde er sich nur ungern entgehen lassen. Natürlich würde er Mycroft zurück nach England begleiten. Dennoch meinte er auf dessen erwartungsvollen Blick hin:

„Hört sich ja fast danach an, als würde ich nicht drum herum kommen. Ich habe allerdings zwei Bedingungen."

„Ja?"

„Ich will auf jeden Fall noch duschen und mir etwas Ordentliches anziehen, bevor wir aufbrechen."

Mycroft lächelte leicht. „Das ist kein Problem. Da ich davon ausgehe, dass Sherlock bis morgen früh wohl keine allzu großen Dummheiten anstellen wird, kommt es auf zwei, drei Stunden ohnehin nicht an."

„Das trifft sich gut. Ich bin nämlich der Meinung, dass du mir eine Erklärung schuldig bist. Das ist meine zweite Bedingung."

„Das dachte ich mir."

Greg seufzte. War ja klar, dass Mycroft das geahnt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich auch gleich einen ganzen Haufen furchtbar plausibler Ausreden parat gelegt, mit denen er sich aus allem herausreden konnte, ohne einen Fehler seinerseits einzugestehen. Mit dem, was Mycroft als nächstes sagte, hatte Greg so jedenfalls erst mal nicht gerechnet.

„Ich schulde dir nicht nur eine Erklärung, Gregory, sondern auch eine Entschuldigung. Und so wie ich das sehe, hast du jedes Recht, mir diese zu verweigern. Du bist entsetzlich wütend, nicht wahr?"

Greg fühlte sich nicht mehr so aufgebracht wie noch zu Beginn von Mycrofts Besuch, doch noch immer klang er ein wenig angriffslustig als er erwiderte: „Überrascht dich das etwa?"

„Es sollte mich nicht überraschen. Ich fürchte, ich habe dich sehr verletzt." Ein fragender Unterton schwang bei dieser Aussage mit, weshalb Greg bestätigte:

„Das kann man wohl sagen. Ihr in der Familie Holmes scheint in Gefühlsangelegenheiten alle nicht sonderlich talentiert zu sein."

Mycroft ging auf diesen Vorwurf nicht weiter ein, sondern sagte stattdessen:

„Es war nicht meinte Absicht, dir weh zu tun."

„Das hättest du dir vielleicht früher überlegen sollen, Mycroft. Bevor du mich dazu aufgefordert hast, dich zu küssen, und dann einfach von der Bildfläche verschwunden bist." Die Erinnerung daran war schmerzhaft und weckte zugleich den Wunsch in Greg solche Küsse wieder spüren zu können. Diesen Gedanken versuchte er jedoch eilig zu verdrängen. „Was hast du dir dabei bloß gedacht?"

Mycroft zögerte lange, ehe er antwortete. Er schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen und es war anscheinend nicht leicht, diese zu finden, so stockend wie er schließlich sprach:

„Gregory…es ist schon Jahre her, dass ich entschieden habe, mich nicht emotional binden zu wollen. Das macht die Dinge so viel leichter… Du hast diesen Grundsatz allerdings erschüttert. Ich habe versucht, mich dagegen zu wehren…"

„Das kam mir an Weihnachten nicht so vor." Greg war jetzt viel ruhiger. Seine Wut verrauchte mit jedem Moment, in dem er Mycroft so aufgewühlt und fast schon hilflos sah, mehr. Mycroft wischte sich fahrig über die Augen.

„Ganz richtig. Ich kann dir nicht genau sagen, was es war. Ich hatte plötzlich den Eindruck …den Augenblick genießen zu wollen und dir nicht … dir nicht widerstehen zu können… Ein Gefühl, das ich in _der_ Form noch nie hatte…"

Greg stand auf, um ihnen Wasser einzuschenken, welches sein Besucher auch dankbar entgegennahm. Er trank einige Schlucke und Greg meinte:

„Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass du diesem Gefühl sonderlich abgeneigt warst."

„War ich auch nicht."

„Aber?"

„Am nächsten Morgen… da schien das alles so… irreal zu sein. Ich war entsetzt, dass ich so entgegen meiner Prinzipien gehandelt hatte… dass ich mich nicht hatte kontrollieren können…"

„Gefühle kann man nicht immer kontrollieren, Mycroft." Greg stellte mehr als erstaunt fest, dass Mycrofts Augen feucht waren. Erneut wischte er sich darüber und sagte:

„Ich denke, ich beginne das langsam zu verstehen. Nach Weihnachten allerdings habe ich mir eingeredet, dass es besser sei, den Kontakt nicht aufrecht zu erhalten. Ich versuchte, mir weis zu machen, dass es viel zu gefährlich und umständlich wäre, wenn wir uns noch näher kommen würden, und dass es ohnehin nichts bedeutete… Ich meine, wir waren beide alleine…am Weihnachtsabend…hatten getrunken…"

Greg schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber das waren doch alles nur Ausreden.", sagte er.

Mycroft nickte. „Ja. In Wahrheit… ich glaube, ich hatte Angst vor meinen eigenen Emotionen, die plötzlich so viel intensiver und… vordergründiger sind als jemals zuvor." Er pausierte kurz und fügte dann noch an: „Und ich glaube, ich hatte Angst, du könntest es nicht ernst meinen. Ich habe befürchtet, zurückgewiesen und verletzt zu werden und dir dabei unendlich wehgetan. Ich wünschte, ich könnte das wieder gut machen. Es tut mir so leid, Gregory."

Mycroft stützte den Kopf in die Hände und schloss die Augen. Greg seufzte leise. Nicht, dass er Mycrofts Verhalten gut heißen würde, aber er konnte es jetzt zumindest einigermaßen nachvollziehen. Und er verstand, dass Mycroft in den letzten Monaten genauso gelitten haben musste wie er, auf eine andere Art und Weise vermutlich, grundsätzlicher und innerlich zerrissener, aber weniger gequält hatte er sich nicht. Und Greg sah auch seine Vermutung bestätigt, dass Mycroft ein Mann war, mit dessen Gefühlen man sehr vorsichtig umgehen musste. Kurz fragte er sich, ob das alles vielleicht anders gelaufen wäre, wenn er an jenem Morgen nicht einfach wortlos nach Dorset gefahren wäre, sondern Mycroft aufgeweckt hätte. Doch eigentlich war es müßig darüber nachzugrübeln. Es war nun einmal wie es war und im Moment sah doch alles danach aus, als würden sie noch eine zweite Chance bekommen. Greg stand auf, ging zu Mycroft und kniete sich neben dessen Sessel auf den Boden. Dann ergriff er seine Hände – die Berührung schickte einen Stoß Wärme durch seinen Körper – und flüsterte:

„Hey, sieh mich an." Mycroft gehorchte und Unsicherheit und Verlegenheit sprachen aus seinem Blick.

„Erinnerst du dich an unsere Küsse?"

Mycroft nickte.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, wie _du_ entschieden hast, _wann_ wir uns küssen? Wie vorsichtig und unschuldig wir an diesem Abend waren? Wie wir nichts getan haben, außer uns zu küssen und Arm in Arm auf dem Sofa zu liegen?"

Mycroft nickte wieder.

„Glaubst du, so hätte ich gehandelt, wenn ich es nicht ernst gemeint hätte? Glaubst du, du wärst jetzt noch hier, wenn ich nichts für dich empfinden würde?"

Mycroft starrte ihn sekundenlang ungläubig an, bis die Bedeutung dieser Worte zu ihm durchdrang.

„Heißt das… heißt das, du weist mich nicht komplett von dir?"

„Natürlich nicht. Dafür habe ich mich viel zu sehr nach dir gesehnt. Wenn du bereit dazu bist, fangen wir noch einmal von vorne an. Und wenn du Zeit brauchst, weil deine Emotionen dich überfordern, ist das völlig okay. Wir lassen es einfach langsam angehen. Ich erwarte nur von dir, dass du nicht wieder vor deinen – unseren – Gefühlen davon rennst, sondern dich ihnen stellst, sie akzeptierst und mit mir darüber redest."

…

Mycroft konnte kaum glauben, was er da hörte. Als er her geflogen war, war ihm völlig klar gewesen, dass Greg eine Erklärung einfordern und dass es nicht unbedingt einfach werden würde, diese zu liefern. Er hatte allerdings auch geglaubt, dies kompetent und nichtssagend mit wenigen Sätzen erledigen zu können, ausschließlich darauf fokussiert, dass der Inspector verhindern sollte, dass Sherlock einen handfesten Skandal rund um Baskerville hervorrief. Schließlich hatte er die letzten Monate ja ausdrücklich _nicht_ damit verbracht, ständig an Gregory zu denken, ihn zu vermissen und sich Vorwürfe wegen seines Verhaltens zu machen. Er war tatsächlich der Meinung gewesen, dass er es in der gegebenen Situation schaffen würde, jegliche Gefühle völlig außen vor zu lassen. Dass das nicht so ohne weiteres funktionieren würde, war ihm aber spätestens klar geworden, als Gregory ihm in der Hotellobby gegenüber gestanden hatte. Mycroft war auf diesen Anblick nicht vorbereitet gewesen, hatte nicht damit gerechnet, halbnackt begrüßt zu werden. Da war dieser Wassertropfen gewesen, der sich einen Weg aus Gregorys Haar gesucht hatte, ihm auf die Schulter gefallen und über sein Schlüsselbein gerollt war. Und da waren diese Enttäuschung und das zornige Funkeln in seinen Augen gewesen. Es hatte wehgetan dies in der Gewissheit zu sehen dafür verantwortlich zu sein und so abweisend von Gregory behandelt zu werden. Mycroft hatte realisiert, dass er ehrlich sein musste, wenn er den anderen nicht noch mehr verletzen wollte. Es hatte sogar gut getan, sich alles von der Seele zu reden, auch wenn es ihn einiges an Überwindung gekostet hatte. Und jetzt blickte Gregory ihn verständnisvoll und abwartend an und bot ihm einen Neuanfang. Mycroft war absolut bewusst, dass er nur diese eine Möglichkeit bekommen würde. Natürlich gab es keine Garantie, dass sich etwas Dauerhaftes daraus entwickeln würde, doch dies war der Moment, in dem Mycroft sich entscheiden musste, ob er der Liebe in seinem Leben eine Chance geben oder Gregory für immer den Rücken kehren wollte. Ein wenig überraschte es ihn selbst, wie wahnsinnig einfach diese Entscheidung plötzlich war und wie sicher er sich damit auf einmal fühlte. Mycroft rutschte vom Sessel herunter, kniete jetzt neben Gregory auf dem Boden, entwand ihm seine Hände und schlang die Arme um ihn. Gregory tat es ihm gleich und flüsterte: „Halt mich fest."

Und das tat Mycroft. Er genoss es, die Stärke und Wärme von Gregorys Körper so deutlich wahrzunehmen und den Atem des anderen Mannes an seinem Hals zu spüren. Nach einer Weile war Gregory derjenige, der sich ein wenig löste, und Mycroft für einen langen Moment in die Augen sah, ehe er ihn küsste. Mycroft erwiderte diesen Kuss nur zu gerne und nichts Zurückhaltendes war mehr daran. Es hatte im Gegenteil beinahe etwas Verzweifeltes. Verlangen durchströmte Mycroft und als er eine Hand unter Gregorys T-Shirt schob, keuchte dieser in ihren Kuss hinein. Die ganze Zeit schon war Mycroft warm gewesen, doch jetzt war es eine gänzlich andere Art der Hitze, die ihm zu schaffen machte und so nickte er zufrieden als Gregory ihm die Krawatte auszog und anfing, die Knöpfe seiner Weste und seines Hemdes zu öffnen. Beides flog bald quer durch den Raum, unmittelbar gefolgt von Gregorys Shirt. Genüsslich ließ Mycroft seine Hände über den nackten Oberkörper des anderen gleiten, drängte sich ihm dann ungeduldig entgegen, bis er halb auf ihm lag. Gregory schob eine Hand in Mycrofts Nacken, zog ihn damit noch näher an sich, küsste ihn wieder. Mycroft konnte Gregorys Erektion deutlich spüren und auch er war längst hart geworden. „Gregory", stieß er hervor und wollte eben diesen wieder küssen, doch Gregory hielt inne. Mycroft sah ihn an und im nächsten Moment lag er auf dem Rücken und Gregory auf ihm. Ein kurzes triumphierendes Lächeln, ein erneuter Kuss und Gregory begann langsam seine Hüften kreisen zu lassen. Mycroft keuchte auf. „Warte", flüsterte er und machte sich daran, Gregory auch seiner Badehose zu entledigen. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit einem Finger über Gregorys Schaft, was mit einem heftigen Ausatmen quittiert wurde. Dann öffnete Gregory quälend langsam Knopf und Reißverschluss von Mycrofts Hose, streichelte ihn kurz, legte sich wieder auf ihn. Beide stöhnten auf als sich ihre Schöße endlich ohne störenden Stoff dazwischen berührten. Mycroft spürte, wie Gregory sich einen Moment regungslos auf ihn presste, ehe er seine langsamen Bewegungen von zuvor wieder aufnahm. Es war nun an Mycroft eine Hand in Gregorys Haar an dessen Hinterkopf zu vergraben, ihn zu sich zu ziehen, erneut zu küssen und ihm dabei unentwegt in die lustverhangenen Augen zu blicken. Die andere Hand krallte sich in Gregorys Rücken und hinterließ dort rote Striemen. Mycroft wand sich unter Gregory, rieb sich an ihm, passte sich seinen Bewegungen an. Es dauerte nicht sehr lange bis er kam, intensiv wie nie zuvor und mit Gregorys Lippen auf seinen. Er atmete schwer und stöhnte noch immer leise, als er eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper brachte und begann Gregory zu streicheln und ihn zu massieren. Mit einem Biss in Mycrofts Schulter kam auch Gregory und lag dann schwer auf ihm. Mycroft schlang seine Arme um ihn und so lagen sie da bis sie beide wieder gleichmäßig atmen konnten und wieder wussten, wo sie waren.

Schließlich rollte Gregory sich von Mycroft herunter. Den Kopf in die Hand gestützt lag er neben ihm und lächelte ihn an. Was für ein Anblick! Mycroft fürchtete fast, zu träumen, so glücklich war er. Er verflocht seine Finger mit Gregorys und dieser meinte irgendwann halbherzig: „Sollten wir nicht eigentlich langsam aufbrechen?"

Mycroft hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie viel Zeit seit seiner Ankunft vergangen war.

„Wahrscheinlich schon.", erwiderte er, beugte sich aber dennoch vor, um Gregory in einen langen Kuss zu verwickeln.

„Hattest du eben nicht etwas von einer Dusche erwähnt?", fragte er später.

„Ja, wieso?"

„Was dagegen, wenn ich mitkomme?"

Anstatt zu antworten zog Gregory ihn einfach mit einem Grinsen hinter sich her ins Badezimmer.

Der Flug nach England verlief mehr oder weniger schweigend, da beide einschliefen, kaum dass sie in der Luft waren. Am Flughafen in Stansted schließlich standen zwei Wagen bereit. Einer davon würde Gregory nach Baskerville bringen.

„Nach Ihnen, Inspector.", grinste Mycroft als sie aus dem Flieger stiegen. Die Sonne ging gerade auf, ein frischer Wind schlug ihnen entgegen und sie eilten die wenigen Meter über das Rollfeld zu den Autos, die bereits mit laufenden Motoren warteten. Mycroft wollte sich nur ungern von Gregory verabschieden, vor allem weil er es hier und jetzt nicht so innig tun konnte wie er es gern wollte, aber da musste er jetzt wohl durch.

„Wenn du wieder in London bist", sagte er. „Gehst du dann mit mir essen?"

Gregory sah ihn lachend an. „Bittest du mich gerade um ein Date, Mycroft?"

Dieser nickte. „Ja. Genau das tue ich."

„Wunderbar. Ich freu mich drauf." Und damit stieg Gregory in den Wagen. Mycroft winkte und blickte ihm hinterher, bis er um die Ecke des Flughafengebäudes verschwunden war. Dann entschied er gut gelaunt, dass er erst mal etwas essen musste, und ließ sich in die Stadt fahren.


	6. Chapter 6

Greg betrat sein Büro im Yard. Er kam gerade von einer höchst langweiligen Besprechung und hatte jetzt endlich Mittagspause. Unschlüssig überlegte er, ob er in die Kantine gehen oder doch lieber ein paar Schritte laufen sollte, um unterwegs etwas zu essen, als sein Handy fiepte. Es war eine SMS von Mycroft: ‚Du hast Pause. Ich warte in deiner Wohnung auf dich. Mycroft.'

Na dann hatte sich das Treffen einer Entscheidung wohl von selbst erledigt. Greg fragte sich zwar kurz, wie Mycroft so schnell herausbekommen hatte, dass die Besprechung beendet war, aber im Prinzip wunderte es ihn kaum. Er grinste und machte sich so schnell er konnte auf den Weg nach Hause. Greg hatte den Schlüssel noch nicht ins Schloss gesteckt, als die Tür von innen auch schön geöffnet wurde und Mycroft ihn hinein und in seine Arme zog.

„Nanu, was bist du denn heute so stürmisch?", fragte Greg und hinderte Mycroft zunächst mit einem Kuss an einer Antwort.

„Mir war danach, dich zu sehen, Gregory.", sagte Mycroft schließlich ein wenig atemlos. Greg lächelte. Mycroft war der einzige, der ihn stets bei seinem vollen Namen nannte. Alle anderen sagten einfach Greg, doch Mycroft weigerte sich, dies auch zu tun. Greg gefiel das, es war etwas Besonderes.

„Mich nur zu sehen? Und deshalb hältst du mich von meiner Mittagspause ab?", fragte er in gespieltem Entsetzen.

„Mir würden da noch ein paar andere Dinge einfallen, die ich mir dir anstellen könnte. Wie viel Zeit hast du?"

Greg sah auf die Uhr. „Eine Stunde ungefähr. Höchstens."

„Das sollte reichen.", stellte Mycroft fest und schob Greg vor sich her ins Schlafzimmer…

Mit einem knurrenden Magen und ein wenig hektisch zog Greg sich später wieder an. Er war schon halb auf dem Weg zur Schlafzimmertür, als Mycroft vom Bett her rief:

„Gregory, einen Moment noch."

„Ja, was denn?" Er musste sich jetzt wirklich beeilen und sah Mycroft erwartungsvoll an.

„Ach, nicht so wichtig."

Greg ging trotzdem zurück zum Bett. „Sag schon.", forderte er Mycroft auf und stellte erstaunt fest, dass dieser ein wenig rot wurde, als er antwortete:

„Es ist nur so… was ich sagen wollte, ist Folgendes, Gregory… ich liebe dich."

Greg strahlte und gleichzeitig schossen ihm Tränen in die Augen. Er konnte nicht einmal genau sagen, weshalb; ob vor Glück oder Rührung, wahrscheinlich beides auf einmal. Stürmisch umarmte er Mycroft.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Mycroft.", nuschelte Greg. Seine Worte wurden ein wenig erstickt, weil er sein Gesicht noch an Mycrofts Hals vergraben hatte und gleichzeitig schon versuchte, sich mit vielen kleinen Küssen einen Weg bis zu Mycrofts Mund zu bahnen. Sie küssten sich zärtlich und Mycroft sagte schließlich: „Du musst los."

Greg seufzte, atmete tief durch und erhob sich bedauernd. „Ja muss ich. Leider. Sehen wir uns heute Abend?"

Mycroft nickte und bestens gelaunt verließ Greg seine Wohnung, um sich wieder an die Arbeit zu machen. Auf dem Weg sann er über Mycrofts Worte nach. ‚_Ich liebe dich_' hatte er gesagt. Zum ersten Mal. Und es hatte so wundervoll geklungen und sich noch viel besser angefühlt. Auf den Stufen vor dem Eingang zum Yard wurde Greg plötzlich von einer jungen Frau aufgehalten. Sie reichte ihm einen Kaffeebecher sowie eine Gebäcktüte. „Mit bestem Gruß von Mycroft Holmes.", sagte sie und verschwand auch sofort wieder. Sofern es überhaupt noch möglich war, verbesserte sich Gregs Laune noch weiter. Pfeifend machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Büro. Dort entschied er, dass der Aktenberg auch noch ein Viertelstündchen würde warten können und machte es sich mit Donut und Kaffee bequem. Deshalb hatte er seine Füße auf dem Schreibtisch abgelegt und den Mund voll, als Donovan unangekündigt hereinplatzte.

„Sir, es gab einen Einbruch."

„Nicht zuständig."

„Den werden Sie wollen."

Und da hatte sie natürlich Recht. In den Tower wurde schließlich nicht jeden Tag eingebrochen. Doch das war nur der Anfang des Chaos…

…

Mycroft stocherte mit der Gabel auf seinem Teller herum und schob abwesend ein Stück Fisch hin und her. In Gedanken war er jedoch ganz woanders, denn heute hatte er herausgefunden, dass ein ganzer Haufen internationaler Attentäter sich in der Baker Street angesiedelt hatte. In unmittelbarer Nähe zu Sherlock und John, was Mycroft doch mehr beunruhigte als er zugeben wollte.

„… Mycroft?"

Mycroft blickte auf. Gregory saß ihm gegenüber und musterte ihn besorgt. Anscheinend hatte er gerade etwas gesagt, doch Mycroft hatte nicht wirklich etwas davon mitbekommen.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich habe gefragt, ob es dir nicht schmeckt."

„Doch, doch. Prima.", erwiderte Mycroft hastig und musste sich gleichzeitig eingestehen, dass er noch gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen hatte, was Gregory eigentlich für sie gekocht hatte. Doch ihn beschäftigte im Moment eher die Tatsache, dass Sherlock vermutlich in großer Gefahr schwebte seit Moriarty wieder auf freiem Fuß war, und dass er, Mycroft, definitiv nicht ganz unschuldig daran war. Er seufzte laut auf und schrak ein wenig zusammen als Gregory sein Besteck energisch auf den Teller warf und sagte:

„Mycroft, ich merke dir doch an, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt. Willst du nicht mit mir darüber reden?"

Mycroft überlegte einen langen Augenblick. Er konnte Gregory auf gar keinen Fall alles erzählen. Nicht nur, weil er es nicht durfte, sondern vielmehr, weil jetzt ein Moment gekommen war, in dem die Wahrheit und zu viel Wissen Gregory tatsächlich in Gefahr bringen konnten. Unter keinen Umständen durfte Moriartys Aufmerksamkeit auf Gregory gerichtet werden. So zu tun, als sei alles in Ordnung, wäre aber auch nicht fair. Mycroft konnte sehr wohl damit leben, genau zu selektieren, was er Gregory erzählte, doch anlügen konnte er ihn nicht. Also sagte Mycroft schließlich:

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Sherlock. Und auch ein wenig um John."

„Aber wieso das denn? Den beiden geht's doch bestens, so wie ich das sehe."

„Schon. Aber du erinnerst dich an Moriarty!?"

„Wie könnte ich den vergessen."

„Nun, ich fürchte, er könnte versuchen, Sherlock zu…" Mycroft brach ab. ‚Vernichten' hatte er sagen wollen, doch das klang so drastisch und die Formulierung tat auch seinem Gewissen nicht gerade gut.

„Ich glaube, er hat noch eine Rechnung mit Sherlock offen.", korrigierte er sich deshalb.

Gregory nickte nachdenklich. „Aber seit seiner Verhandlung ist er doch von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Außerdem konnte Sherlock nicht einmal dafür sorgen, dass Moriarty schuldig gesprochen wird. Wie kommst du dann darauf, dass da noch etwas kommen könnte?"

Mycroft konnte schlecht antworten, dass er die Information von Moriarty persönlich hatte. Und auch nicht, dass er selbst derjenige gewesen war, der genug über Sherlock ausgeplaudert hatte, dass es Moriarty ein leichtes sein würde damit seine gesamte Identität in Frage zu stellen. Zögernd erklärte Mycroft deshalb: „Moriarty ist das größte kriminelle Genie unserer Zeit. Ich würde mich wundern, wenn er jetzt plötzlich stillhalten würde. Und ich habe außerdem Grund zu der Annahme, dass er etwas plant."

„In Ordnung." Es stand Gregory förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass er gerne mehr erfahren würde und sehr wohl verstand, dass Mycroft mehr wusste als er zu sagen bereit war. Dennoch fragte er nicht weiter nach, was Mycroft ihm hoch anrechnete. Das war ohnehin eines der Dinge, die Mycroft so an Gregory liebte: er akzeptierte, dass es im Zusammenhang mit seiner Arbeit für die Regierung einfach Sachen gab, die Mycroft mit wirklich niemanden teilen konnte. Gregory machte ihm das nie zum Vorwurf. Nicht einmal jetzt, wo es um seine Freunde, Sherlock und John, ging.

„Gibt es irgendwas, das ich tun kann, um zu helfen?", fragte Gregory schlicht. Selbst wenn Mycroft gewusst hätte, was genau Moriarty plante und wann er zuzuschlagen gedachte, hätte er sein Möglichstes getan, Gregory dabei nicht in die Schusslinie zu bringen. Daher sagte er:

„Nein, ich denke nicht… Außer: vertraue Sherlock, wenn es soweit ist."

Gregory lächelte. „Das tue ich, Mycroft. Dein Bruder und du, ihr seid die beiden Menschen, denen ich mit meinem Leben vertraue."

…

Greg saß in seinem Büro, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, und grübelte nach. Wenn es nach dem Chief Superintendent ging, wäre Greg jetzt auf der Suche nach Sherlock, hätte ihn am besten schon längst verhaftet. Doch nachdem er die halbe Nacht so getan hatte, als würde er sich dieser Aufgabe widmen, hatte er endgültig die Nase vollgehabt. Das war doch alles Irrsinn! Er hatte Donovan und Anderson, die ihn mit vorwurfsvollen blicken bedacht hatten, stehen lassen und sich in sein Büro eingeschlossen. Greg hatte die beiden als Kollegen eigentlich meistens geschätzt und sie vor allem für anständige Menschen gehalten. Deshalb war er gestern Abend so unheimlich enttäuscht gewesen, als die beiden ihren Verdacht gegen Sherlock nicht nur geäußert hatten, sondern auch gleich damit zum Chef gerannt waren.

Dass John diesem eine rein gehauen hatte, war eine Genugtuung für Greg gewesen, hatte er damit doch so gehandelt, wie auch Greg es gerne getan hätte. Sogar Sherlocks und Johns Flucht hatte Greg auf eine gewisse Art und Weise diebisch gefreut. Natürlich erschwerte es dieser Umstand ungemein, Sherlocks Unschuld zu beweisen, doch Greg war sich relativ sicher, dass Sherlock dies auch so schaffen würde. Und Mycroft konnte ihm vermutlich dabei helfen, denn Greg hatte seit dem Abend, als er Mycroft am Telefon über die Geschehnisse in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, nichts mehr von ihm gehört, und nahm an, dass er bereits eifrig dabei war, im Hintergrund irgendwelche Fäden zu ziehen.

Als sein Handy schließlich klingelte, war Greg beinahe davon überzeugt, entweder Mycroft oder aber Sherlock oder John selbst am Telefon zu haben. Umso überraschter war er, als er die Nummer auf dem Display nicht gleich erkannte und Molly Hooper sich am anderen Ende der Leitung meldete.

„Inspector Lestrade?", fragte sie. Ihre Stimme klang tränenerstickt.

„Ja. Was ist passiert?", erkundigte Greg sich alarmiert. Unbewusst war er aufgesprungen.

„Es geht um Sherlock…"

„Haben Sie ihn gefunden? Wo ist er?", unterbrach Greg sie aufgeregt.

„Inspector!", sagte Molly laut. „Sherlock ist … er ist tot." Greg hörte ihr Schluchzen. Er ließ sich wieder in seinen Stuhl fallen und wollte die Worte nicht glauben. Das konnte und durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Was Molly als nächstes stockend berichtete, nahm Greg nur wie durch einen Schleier, fast schon unbeteiligt, wahr.

„Sherlock…hat sich umgebracht. Er ist vom Dach des St. Barts gesprungen und war sofort tot. John hat alles mit angesehen. Er steht unter Schock. Es ist schon überall in den Nachrichten, aber ich dachte, Sie würden es lieber von jemandem erfahren, der Sherlock auch kannte… Anscheinend sind all die Gerüchte, die über ihn verbreitet wurden, wahr." Ein erneutes Schluchzen. „Es heißt, er habe all seine Fälle selbst inszeniert, um berühmt zu werden."

Greg hatte genug gehört, das Handy schon längst von seinem Ohr weggenommen. Er glaubte, mitzubekommen, dass Molly weiter redete, ihn fragte, ob sie irgendwas für ihn tun könne, doch Greg beendete einfach den Anruf. Er wusste nicht, was er tun, denken oder fühlen sollte und schwankte zwischen einer Welle der Trauer, die ihn zu überrollen drohte, und ohnmächtiger Wut hin und her. Schließlich versuchte er, Mycroft zu erreichen, doch dieser ging nicht ans Telefon. Also schickte er ihm eine SMS: ‚Wo bist du?'

Dann erhob er sich wie in Trance, verließ sein Büro und ging bedächtig durch die Flure des Polizeigebäudes. Dabei ignorierte er alle um sich herum. Donovan trat ihm in den Weg, mit schuldbewusster Miene, sprach ihn an. Doch Greg wich ihr aus und schenkte ihr keinerlei Beachtung. Als er zu seinem Wagen kam, erhielt er eine Antwort von Mycroft: ‚Mein Haus.' Greg brauchte im dichten Londoner Verkehr beinahe eine Stunde bis er da war und konnte auf dem Weg dorthin kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen, abgesehen von absoluter Ungläubigkeit, denn Sherlock und Selbstmord, das ergab in Gregs Augen partout keinen Sinn.

Mycroft wartete im Wohnzimmer auf ihn, den Blick starr auf den Fernseher gerichtet, wo gerade von Sherlocks Tod berichtet wurde. Als Greg eintrat, schaltete Mycroft den Fernseher jedoch sofort aus und blickte Greg an. Sein Ausdruck war unergründlich. Greg wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, doch aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, Mycroft so gefasst zu sehen.

„Ist es wahr?", fragte er. Mycroft nickte nur und da begriff Greg. Sherlock war tatsächlich tot, der Mann, der ihm so oft beim Lösen von Fällen geholfen hatte, der Mann, den er einst vor dem sicheren Drogentod bewahrt hatte, der Mann, der so oft unerträglich gewesen war, und den er dennoch zu seinen wenigen engen Freunden gezählt hatte. Und er, Greg, war daran beteiligt gewesen, die Jagd auf Sherlock zu eröffnen, und hatte ihm nicht helfen können zu entkommen.

Völlig niedergeschlagen ging er zu Mycroft und umarmte ihn. „Es tut mir so leid.", flüsterte er und Mycroft verstand ihn, denn er erwiderte leise: „Dich trifft keinerlei Schuld."

Es kam Greg falsch vor, dass er derjenige war, der sich von Mycroft trösten ließ. Es hätte andersherum sein sollen. Arm in Arm saßen sie auf dem Sofa und Mycroft wischte die Tränen von Gregs Gesicht, die dieser nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Und er wollte es auch nicht. Stattdessen ließ er zu, dass Mycroft ihn festhielt, während Greg das Gefühl hatte, für sie beide zu trauern und zu weinen. Denn Mycroft zeigte kaum eine Gefühlsregung. Doch Greg war sich mehr als sicher, dass auch Mycroft erschüttert und von tiefem Schmerz erfüllt sein musste. Er ging nur anders damit um und Greg konnte nichts anderes tun, als dies so hinzunehmen und einfach für Mycroft da zu sein.

…

Es war der Tag der Beerdigung und es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, an diesem Grab zu stehen, das eigentlich so wenig bedeutete und trotzdem für Unbehagen bei Mycroft sorgte. Viele Leute waren nicht da. Nur John und Mrs. Hudson, Molly Hooper und natürlich er und Greg. John sah furchtbar aus und alle außer Mycroft selbst weinten, sogar Miss Hooper, was Mycroft ein wenig verwundert zur Kenntnis nahm. Sie hatte doch eigentlich genauso wenig Grund dazu wie er.

Mrs. Hudson bestand hinterher darauf, ihnen allen noch eine Tasse Tee zu servieren und Mycroft beobachtete beunruhigt, wie John und Gregory mit schottischem Whisky an ihrem Küchentisch saßen und sich eindringlich und leise unterhielten. Als er dazu trat, verstummten sie.

Eine seltsam bedrückte Stimmung ergriff von Mycroft Besitz, die sich auch nicht besserte, als Gregory ihn auf dem Heimweg plötzlich fragte:

„Mycroft, ist man absolut sicher, dass es Selbstmord war? Ich will einfach nicht glauben, dass Sherlock…"

Er sprach nicht weiter, sondern sah Mycroft aufmerksam an. Für einen langen Moment blickten sie sich in die Augen und kurz war Mycroft versucht, Gregory einzuweihen, ihm alles zu erzählen und diesen geliebten Menschen damit von all seinem Schmerz und der Trauer zu erlösen. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, weshalb er diesem verrückten Plan überhaupt zugestimmt hatte und diese verfluchte Geheimniskrämerei unterstützte. Es ging dabei um Menschenleben, auch um das von Gregory. Mycroft war sich nicht sicher, wie viel Gregory von dem inneren Kampf, den er ausfocht, an seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte.

„Absolut sicher.", sagte er schließlich und nach einem weiteren eindringlichen Blick gab Gregory sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden. Mycroft fühlte sich schrecklich. Es tat weh, dass er Gregory hatte anlügen und Sherlocks Freunde so verzweifelt hatte sehen müssen. Kurz überlegte Mycroft, ob er sich überhaupt noch viel elender hätte fühlen können als jetzt, wenn er Sherlock wirklich verloren hätte. Und er wusste es ehrlich nicht.

Als sie endlich zu Hause waren, wollte Gregory erst mal unter die Dusche und Mycroft beobachtete, wie er sich auszog. Plötzliches Verlangen durchströmte ihn, als er Gregory so nackt und stark vor sich stehen sah. Ungestüm begann er ihn zu küssen.

„Ich muss mich lebendig fühlen.", keuchte er atemlos und wusste, dass es Gregory nicht anders ging, als dieser sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte und ihn energisch gegen die Wand presste. Der Sex war schnell, hart und befriedigend und machte die Schwere, die auf Mycrofts Seele lastete, ein klein wenig erträglicher, wenn er sie auch nicht komplett vertreiben konnte.

Anschließend duschten sie gemeinsam und Mycroft konnte es für den Rest des Tages nicht ertragen, ohne Gregory zu sein, und sei es nur für wenige Minuten.

Später im Bett liebten sie sich noch einmal, diesmal jedoch unendlich langsam und zärtlich, bis Mycroft schließlich neben Gregory lag und sich dicht and ihn kuschelte. Den Kopf hatte er auf Gregorys Schulter gebettet und er genoss es, wie dieser mit einer Hand durch sein Haar strich. So dösten sie eine Weile vor sich hin. Richtig schlafen konnten sie beide nicht und irgendwann flüsterte Gregory in die Dunkelheit: „Mycroft?"

„Hm?"

„Vermisst du ihn?"

Und Mycroft überraschte sich selbst als er, anstatt zu antworten, spürte, wie ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen und er plötzlich nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu weinen. Er weinte nicht aus Trauer um seinen Bruder oder weil er ihn vermisste. Sherlock ging es schließlich gut, physisch jedenfalls. Nein, Mycroft weinte, weil er lügen musste, weil er sich schuldig fühlte, weil ihm nicht klar gewesen war, wie viel Sherlock einigen wenigen Menschen bedeutete, und weil es ihm jetzt beinahe körperlich weh tat, sie zu hintergehen, sie trauern zu sehen und ihren Schmerz ertragen zu lassen, obwohl er es besser wusste. Sherlock würde sicherlich eines Tages zurückkehren, aber niemals würden der Verlust und diese Zeit des Leidens wieder gut gemacht werden können. Und Gregory, der Mycroft jetzt fest an sich drückte, würde ihm übel nehmen, dass er ihm verschwiegen hatte, was er wusste. Mycroft sehnte den Tag herbei, an dem Sherlock wieder auftauchen würde, weil er die Unwissenden von ihrer quälenden Trauer erlösen würde, und gleichzeitig fürchtete er den Tag, denn dann würde sich vielleicht Gregorys Zorn über ihm entladen. Doch für den Moment hörte Mycroft nur, wie Gregory beruhigend auf ihn ein murmelte und spürte, wie er über seinen Rücken strich. Wäre dieser Mann nicht gewesen und hätte er nicht sein ganzes Leben von vorne bis hinten auf den Kopf gestellt, würde Mycroft sich all diese Gedanken jetzt überhaupt nicht machen. Er wäre kalt und unbeteiligt. Gregory hatte ihn gelehrt, wieder zu fühlen und ihn damit so viel angreifbarer gemacht. Aber auch unendlich bereichert, wie Mycroft sich eingestehen musste. Er suchte Gregorys Lippen in der Dunkelheit und küsste ihn. Sie hatten einander, waren füreinander da, und gemeinsam konnten sie alles überstehen.


End file.
